Light As A Feather Part one
by XxSoulxofxtearsxX
Summary: Sasuke love story: Yamikaze is just a simple girl that has the power to see into the future, past and even the present.  Unfortunately, she is unable to control this power of hers.  She pretends to hate Sasuke Uchiha, but there is more to them than that.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

_Chapter 1~Confessions_

My name is Yamikaze Uzumaki, Yes…I'm Naruto's sister. Today Iruka is going to teach us a way to minimally conceal our presence. It was supposed to be a surprise for the class but I overheard him, Kurenai and Asuma talking. I'm heading to the academy right now but I'll kill Naruto when I get there! He forgot to wake me up-Again! Crap, its Konohamaru…. Konohamaru grabbed my hand so I had to stop running. He stuttered with a question:

"Wait! Ami-Chan, c-c-c-can brother and sister play after?" This kid is so innocent…I turned around to pat his head and made sure my voice sounded hopeful.

"I'll try Ono-kun. I'll persuade brother, Later!" At a last glance I saw Konohamaru smile and I ran off to the academy.

I was going to skip the academy today because I had a vision that I would get in trouble and would have to sit next to sit next to Sasuke. That would suck, no really, it would. But I took the chance. …I'm generally a bad kid anyway… but I probably won't get in trouble-Today anyway.

I reached the academy and rushed into the room. There was…a little tension in the air. Well, basically (as always), every girl in class stood around gawking at Sasuke, except for me. The guys were laughing like morons but I didn't see what was so funny until I saw Naruto. It was funny because the look in every girl's eyes told me Naruto was going to die. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I saw what was so funny. Naruto was 'kissing' Sasuke. I walked over and knocked both of their heads together. That was a very sad sight…you've got to admit it was a good one though! I had a hard time controlling my laugh while speaking.

"Naruto! I didn't know you were gay! I knew Sasuke was, but you!" My laugh got out of control, now I know how the guys felt! Heh…I tried to shut up because the girls started glaring at me. But it was a little hard. Sasuke is the guy that every girl wants because silent and they all think he's oh so hot-Haha, I don't. I even saw a guy try to hit on Sasuke, it was the most hilarious thing anyone would ever see! A girl named Ino Yamanaka tried hurting me but I tripped her then all of his fan girls started yelling at me.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" I laughed harder but this time it subsided quickly. Anyway, Naruto and Sasuke had wide eyes and were looking at each other in disgust and started coughing. That's a little pathetic... I spoke up and the guys finally stopped laughing.

"*sigh*morons…." Sasuke responded to me quickly and sort of angrily.

"I am not gay and neither am I a moron…keh…" I glowered to scare him and he backed up a little then I lifted him up with my wind-I forgot to mention, I can control wind. I dropped him hard, it's very useful…hehe…. I held back a smirk as Naruto tried punching Sasuke because he called me a moron. My brother is annoyingly protective. The air made me sense Iruka-He opened the door and grabbed Naruto's collar then yelled:

"Because of Naruto, we will have a small quiz-Transform into me!" Crap...everyone got a little pissed and put their fist up at Naruto. I must admit though, he is a little annoying. Iruka demanded that I do it first so I did. But I kind of swore at him first-I did it perfectly though if that makes any difference. Naruto tried to do it but he messed up, a lot…he turned into a nude blond girl and I slapped my perverted brother. Not to mention I yelled in his ear.

"You perverted little blond!" Well…what exactly do you expect from an embarrassed sister? I blushed lightly and sat next Hinata-I hit my head on the desk…. That stupid guy…. Then Naruto utterly failed at transforming into the third Hokage. Shikamaru Nara walked passed and also sat near us. He whispered so that Hinata wouldn't hear.

"Your brother is a complete moron. The both of you are so troublesome."

"Shut up you lazy idiot. I don't care if you are smarter than me, because you aren't-I am superior to you." I smirked at my words and took his chin, leaned in then slapped him hard. I know Shikamaru likes me so it was easy to make him think that, though…I admit what I did was a little cruel. "He's the only family I have so shut it." He rolled his eyes while blushing and went to sit somewhere else. Everyone eventually finished being quizzed and sat down. Hinata and my brother were on both my sides. Iruka began to tell us about a test, the graduation test to become genin:

"Alright, now that that's done…you all have the graduation test tomorrow but it should be easy. It's simple, tomorrow you will have to do a ninja technique and if you do it right, then you'll pass." This'll be easy…but not so easy for Naruto because at that moment I had a short vision that the technique would be clones. I wrote a note that said the technique is clones and he screamed.

"AH! But that's my worst one!" That was a stupid mistake brother! I let it go and rolled my eyes. Iruka was going on about the concealing thing but I had to ask Hinata something so I spoke in a low whisper:

"Hinata? You like Naruto right?"

"N-n-no I…" She blushed

"It's written all over your face." She blushed violet-red and nodded. I chuckled darkly…we will have to set something up now won't we? Haha, I love it when we try to set her up with my brother! It's hilarious!

"Yes…."

I jumped up and yelled: "I knew it!" But because I yelled too loud, Iruka yelled at me. He was already pretty mad anyway but this was just plain cruel. My face was blank as Iruka screeched:

"Go sit next to Sasuke! You're too loud!" I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"You're the one that's yelling Iruka." His eyes went crazy and he pointed to the seat. Alright, now this is too cruel, making me sit next to that silent, unfeeling, little Uchiha. Why, oh why? Heh, oh I am so funny. I'm being sarcastic-If I wasn't then that would be pitiful... But this is unbelievable. Iruka pointed to the seat and I slowly got up and walked over but I put my hands on my hips and glared at my teacher that is weaker than I. "You've…you must be fucking kidding me right?"

"Amika-chan!" Naruto doesn't like me swearing. Funny though, he's a bit of a hypocrite when it comes to most things. I sighed and sat down but Sasuke glared at me and tension came from the both of us. Subconsciously, I slapped his cheek and he just took my hand softly but I slapped him with the other hand. He grabbed my hand again and pushed me to the desk and whispered:

"We can _play_...after school, love." I blushed cerise then he got up and pretended to glare at Iruka. One of the fan girl's repeated what Sasuke just said and scream out sadly that he would like a freak like me. I glared at her once Sasuke let me go back to a normal position. "Does she have to sit here?" Iruka simply nodded and Sasuke held my hand for much longer than a minute before throwing it back at me. Iruka talked for a little while and I passed a note to Naruto. 'I am just loving this! (Sarcastic) Help me! This sucks….' Is what it said. Naruto and Hinata passed it back. Naruto wrote: 'Aww…I'll buy you and Hinata ice cream after.' Hinata wrote: '*hugs*'

I giggled a little then amazingly Sasuke passed me a note. He isn't usually himself unless we're alone. He wrote: 'Where do you want to meet?' I got a little nervous because he said he didn't want to be seen like that with me, and as always there was a little fight with that but it doesn't matter. I agreed to it eventually. I thought about it for a minute and Iruka asked me a question so I answered both questions:

"I dunno. Forests? Clearings in forests?" Iruka said I got it right and Sasuke slowly nodded. Naruto passed me another note with a smiling face on it. I giggled again and Iruka took the old note as everyone got up to try the concealing thing.

"Yamikaze, you'll be scrubbing desks after class. Naruto, you'll be sweeping the floor and Hinata, you'll be cleaning the board." Damn…. Anyway, Iruka said I had to go first again. My presence wasn't sensed at all and no one could guess where I hid. A sigh slipped from my lips when everybody left. I scrubbed the desks and then nearly waited outside for Brother and Hinata. But instead, Iruka told me to wait and then he talked to all of us. My eyes were getting heavy but I stayed.

" Hinata, you didn't do much but the Uzumaki's are extremely troublesome some times. Yamikaze, don't use your powers on students. Naruto, don't yell all the time and Hinata, don't whisper and pass notes with Yamikaze." The three of us nodded and left.

We got our ice cream and then we sat down and made jokes about 'Iruka the Commander.' About ten minutes after we sat down, we saw Sasuke's fan girls chasing him and screaming about how cute he is-I once again rolled my eyes. They followed him more and I got pretty pissed off.

"Kyaa!" They all squealed. It annoyed me greatly. I told Hinata to hold my ice cream for a minute and she did. I sigh a lot…I guess it happens when I feel troubled or something. I got up while sighing and I stopped the fan girls with a wind barrier. I yelled furiously at them:

"Would you stupid fan girls shut up! You're so damn annoying!" Ino Yamanaka yelled back at me in a superior yet idiotic tone.

"Oh please, you're only doing this so that you can get inside his pants!"I started twitching….This-this girl has a sick mind…. I looked at her blankly and didn't realize the barrier disappeared. She almost hit me in the stomach but I stopped her immediately. Then, because of her, the rest of them tried hurting me so I put up another barrier.

"I won't have a brawl with you morons. I don't want the guy's pants so go home before the Uzumaki's kick your ass!" I removed the barrier and they all stood like statues and stared at me whispering.

"She's that freak….", "That explains the barrier….", "Her brother is weird too….", "Let's go, she might kill us…."

I realized that they were right. I am a freak, who else can control wind? No one, But…I'm a nice person…I am, really! I reached my hand out to them and they started running from me. "Ah..." My heart hurts again…. Why does this always happen?

I felt a presence behind me; Sasuke came out and crossed his arms while reluctantly thanking me. "Thanks…I guess." I glowered at him and asked with a coming smirk:

"What? You actually wanted to be chased by those bitches? You've got to be kidding me…besides, that wasn't for you." Anger took Sasuke's eyes. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Well I hate you too."

"Tell me, is Itachi this depressing or is it just you?" The smirk formed my lips and I walked away but Sasuke retorted with something I couldn't ignore.

"You're depressing when you cry at night for your Hikaru." Once he said that, I walked right up to him and slapped his cheek.

"Do-don't say that, th-that's too far Sasuke." Tears fell from my eyes, my hand fell to his chest then I realized that Naruto and Hinata could still see. I ran away like a shadow but I didn't disappear because Sasuke ran after me and embraced me from behind. I tried getting away, but he wouldn't let me. He apologized as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean that."

"No I don't." My body turned around and pushed him to the ground. This time he stayed there and I ran to Naruto and Hinata. They asked what happened, I told them and Naruto started spazzing about how Sasuke's is an ass. Naruto said that we should go but I told him that I could go by myself. I left them and appeared in my room. More tears escaped my eyes and later Hinata came, but I wanted to be alone. I sat on my bed and began to question myself. I mean…do I really cry that much? Well…I would like a mom, and because his brother killed his clan, I'm sure Sasuke would too but that doesn't mean he had to say that! Sadness filled my heart like a glass of wine. Oh, how poetic-Hah! Yeah right. Me and Naruto have always been alone and Hinata's been our only friend. I don't want to cry anymore…but it's hard. Besides that, it's unfair that we're always being made fun off. The parents always tell their children to stay away from us. They say Naruto is the nine-tailed fox. I'm just a plain freak that can control wind-they think I'm possessed. Only Naruto and Hinata think that's rubbish. Just to clear it up, this is not the freaking medieval era! I'm not freaking possessed. I heard shouts; because I'm thinking, I feel bad for whoever screamed, because they're going to die!

"I'll kill you Sasuke!" Was what the scream was. It was Naruto.

"You're loud blockhead." –Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto-kun…." –Hinata's voice

"What the hell did you just say about my sister?" Naruto yelled again. Being able to hear all this was starting to piss me off. I got back up, jumped out the window and appeared near Naruto then punched him into the mountain; my eyes were on fire.

"I was thinking you moron, I can hear you." Naruto was getting scared and I could almost smell the fear, delicious…wait! That sounded a little creepy…. "You are such an annoying group of people." I mumbled. Sasuke tapped on my shoulder; I flung him onto his back and sat on him while keeping a hand on his chest. He held his hand over mine and a few butterflies caught me. Sasuke looked me straight in the eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you a question. You didn't have to spazz out at me." Sasuke tried sitting up but I kept him down. Then he asked me: "Can I at least sit up? *sigh*" I licked my lips and shook my head. He swallowed and my eyes went from fiery glare to amazingly depressed. Sasuke reached out and held my cheek then the butterflies got me hard. He spoke softly: "Yamikaze…don't think about what I said before. I said I was sorry…." Another tear fell from my eyes and Sasuke rubbed it away with his thumb; I glared again. But…my eyes began closing, damn it…not here, I can't sleep. But how tempting, I haven't slept in so long and I could be next to the one I love…but I can't even though I'm so-

"Tired…" I fell to Sasuke's warm body and I moved my hand to his shoulder. I feel asleep-yes, on top of Sasuke. What? I can't help it if I haven't been able to sleep in like 3 weeks. Anyway, He tried talking to me but I, of course, heard nothing.

"Y-Yamikaze...wake up…uh…." I was finally able to sleep but Naruto called out to me.

"Amika-Chan! What the hell are you doing? Get off him!" Sasuke sat up and tried waking me but I wouldn't; besides…he was warm. He tried shaking me but we both feel back to the ground because I fell back to his chest. A small blush was forming on his face.

"Yami…-Naruto! Wake up your sister!" Sasuke reluctantly called Naruto over. Naruto tried waking me up he couldn't do it but Hinata whispered:

"Wind of the Darkness, blow in the night." My name means Darkness Wind…so I woke up disorientated. She whispered again: "Yuzu-Chan, you fell asleep on Sasuke-kun."

"No I-…I fell asleep again…damn….mmm…he's warm though…." I yawned and Sasuke sat up while holding me to his chest and I blushed. He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked while still smirking. I wanted to scream at him, you jerk! We're in front of my brother! He'll kill me! Naruto was running around screaming because of him. Hinata was just silent and He held my cheek and did it again, but on the lips. I blushed violet-red and then he moaned a little. I pushed him back to the ground and he closed his eyes, smirked and said: "Get off. Don't want your brother to see right?" I was in disbelief-what an idiot! And a hypocrite! I was about to slap him but Naruto ran past and pushed my face right to Sasuke's. Another idiot! …Hinata came and helped me up. I slapped him then hid my face with my hair and started walking but I fell to my knees very quickly and held a hand to my lips and turned around. Naruto came and got me up then asked me a question I thought I knew the answer to.

"Amika-Chan…did you hear what he said about you before…?" Sasuke got up and was about to stop Naruto from saying anything. But Hinata told me instead because I said I didn't. This is what she said:

"Yuzu-Chan, Sasuke-kun's words were: 'did you know that your sister is hot?' and he also said, '…Actually, she's sexy.' " I was once again in disbelief, then I went over to him and slapped him again. But he grabbed my hand again and sighed. He tried to keep his voice calm as he called out to Naruto.

"I thought we would keep that between us…" I tried throwing him over but he got me on my back and I disappeared-or rather, pretended too. I overheard him say: "I hate it when she does that…." Then I actually left and appeared in my room.

I mumbled to myself as I walked to my bed. "Damn…why do I keep falling asleep? And on the Uchiha at that. But I'm just so sleepy…." Being tired all the time actually gets tiring. But I was happy because at that time I didn't have any distractions, I got to sleep peacefully. Though, undoubtedly, I hope something like that never happens again while Naruto's around. It's not exactly good for my health. "Sasuke…" I admit that sometimes I talk in my sleep. But nothing crucial ever comes from my mouth so it's alright. Saying his name in my sleep is really starting to annoy me though…it's just irritating. Heh, no forget about that. Girls like Sakura and Ino are extremely irritating. Well…why wouldn't they be? I mean they annoy the hell out of Sasuke with all their 'Kyaa! So cute!' I can't stand it anymore! I'm sure all the guys hate it too, they're complaining more and more about the girls but they really just hate Sasuke because the girls think he's the only good thing alive. How stupid is that? I've met way nicer guys than Sasuke.

Damn…I miss that guy. Where is he now? God, I hope he's alright, I told him to keep smiling when he had to leave. He stopped writing a while ago. I hope he's avenged his father already, if he doesn't do it soon I'll have to do it myself! Anyway, back to my other thoughts…yes, I can think while I sleep. I'm an odd kid. Well, I definitely prefer personality than looks. People that only go for looks are shallow and end up dead-sometimes literally. …People like Ino are like sheep or something, basically their thoughts are always about dumb guys that spend too much time in the mirror to look pretty and get attention and the ones that are natural end up pissed with the girls. Heh, it's rather funny that I know all this and almost no one else does. I guess this doesn't matter….

Well…it was almost an undisturbed rest. I kind of rolled off my bed and banged my head but whatever. Sadly, I did wake again. "Damn it…." I can never sleep for long before something goes wrong. I slowly go to my knees and at that moment, Hinata came in through my window. She giggled a little and tossed a little black box into my hand. It confused me a little and I questioned the gift. "What's this? Is it a bomb? Haha." She pretended to pout a little then she took it back and opened it.

"It's from you know who." I got excited for her, I knew Naruto was crushing on her a lot but she only knew he liked her a little. He likes her a lot. I grabbed her hands and we both squealed little. But I didn't know much about what was happening…I congratulated her though.

"That's awesome Hinata! I can't believe Naruto finally told you he liked you!" She was disappointed in me and stopped squealing. Hinata shook her head and she took the item out of the box. It was a necklace with a sword on it with silver wings and a red gem in the shape of a heart with a small skull.

"It's yours silly." Hinata spoke as if it was obvious. Who would be giving me a necklace though? The only person that ever gave me a necklace was Hikaru. "Your lover told me to give it to you." Who the hell is my lover? "Does Sasuke ring a bell?" What…the…hell…? Alright, its official, Sasuke's gone mad. What was he going on about not wanting to be seen with me?

"Hinata? Yeah, let me explain something to you…if you're not lying to me, then Sasuke has gone crazy! He would never do something like this! Wait…." She stared at me in awe. Well, I just realized that she didn't know me and Sasuke knew more about each other than most people thought. Damn…. She started laughing and I cracked my knuckles. "Tell Naruto and you're so dead."

I put the necklace around my neck next to the one Hikaru gave me. She tried to hold it in, but that was a failed attempt. "Heh…fine, fine. Still, the look on your brothers' face would amuse me greatly if he knew that you liked-!" I got up and covered her mouth. Naruto was standing in my doorway and he nearly heard Hinata say Sasuke…that would've caused me an early death and I'm not willing die yet!

"liked what?" asked Naruto.

"Ramen! I love ramen! Hahaha!" Naruto looked at me funny and I began to blush but he probably didn't notice because he started to grin and talk about his obsession with ramen...you idiot... God, if Hinata blows it, I'll kill her! Damn, that was close!

Hinata blushed as Naruto hugged her and called her cute. She quickly tossed me the necklace box, I hid it under my pillow and Naruto began talking again after he let go of Hinata. "Amika, everyone likes ramen! Thats a fact!"

Naruto, shouldn't you be studying for the graduation exams? You said yourself that clones were your worst technique."

"Yeah, I'm going there now, you guys want to come?" Me and Hinata shook our heads and Naruto hugged us-as in cheesy group hug. "Catch you later then!"

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. Hinata could have made the reaper called Naruto come for me. Not a pretty sight as he'll just destroy everything in sight and then go try to massacre Sasuke. I'm too young to die! Hehe, well, Hinata sure is going to get some shit from me, damn it! She will another time anyway.

I asked Hinata if she wanted to stay over but she refused and we said good bye for the night.

Naruto once again forgot to wake me up. Though, today is the graduation exam. I didn't have enough time for breakfast so I grabbed some bread with jam on it and arrived at the academy quickly. I'll just eat there. I stepped inside the classroom and began to eat as I sat next to Hinata and Naruto. I stopped eating for a minute and glared at everyone that was staring. "Get your own, damn it!" What? I get a little grumpy sometimes...everyone does. But what really annoyed me was what Iruka said.

"Yamikaze, yesterday when I said sit next to Sasuke, I meant sit there until you graduate, it won't take that long alright?" I glowered and didn't move a bit but replied rudely.

"Tch, fuck you." everyone got a little tense as they saw fire in Iruka's eyes. But I still sat there just eating, then Iruka came over and grabbed my collar but I quickly did the hand signs for a fireball and it threw Iruka against the wall. And that's why most smart people don't mess with me when I'm hungry or grumpy. You'd be stupid to annoy me in this state.

Well, what do I care? But Iruka grabbed me and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in Sasuke's lap and Iruka put Sasuke's arms around me. All of his fan girls screamed that they were gonna kill me but I don't care. I got up immediately and stuffed the food in my mouth then cracked my knuckles. I walked forward and grabbed Iruka's hand and threw him out the window. But he came back quickly and put a charm on me to stop me moving. Then he made me sit next to Sasuke and the whole time I was glaring. Well...whats the point if you know I'll kick your ass later? I undid the charm but stayed where I was, reluctantly.

I swore under my breath as Iruka told us the rules. "Come into the next room when your name is called and create as many clones as you can. If you pass, you get a konoha head protector. We'll start with Yamikaze and Shikamaru." I rolled my eyes and got up. Mizuki-sensei and Iruka were judging, they told me to go first. I created 60 shadow clones and their eyes widened. "no wonder she could do that fire technique..." Then Iruka yelled "Pass!" I rolled my eyes and Mizuki had an odd look in his eyes. It was...really ominous...

I picked up a head protector, tied it around my neck and left. I came to a forest and lay down in a clearing. I fell asleep quickly but was annoyed that I couldn't stop blushing about when Iruka put me on Sasuke's lap. Irritating little bastard... It's not that bad to be grumpy OK? Just leave me be damn it. I was tired too. How stupid...

My eyelids flickered and my eyes flew open in the darkness from a nightmare. The nightmare was that Hikaru had died in the water country by my hands. I Started crying in the darkness. I miss Hikaru though...I haven't seen him in forever and I kill him! No! It's not fair, this better not happen...please don't...

"Ahh!" I felt arms around me and screamed but the person that held me covered my mouth and pushed me to the ground as I struggled. The person had breath of alcohol and smoke. Who the hell is this?

"Yamikaze, don't scream." I calmed down and I realized who the voice belonged to. He removed his hand, sat up and I hugged him.

"Damn it Sasuke, I just woke up from a nightmare, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Are you still mad at me for saying your depressing?" I was surprised, stayed silent and began to cry again. I just can't stop crying... You idiot. I was never mad, just a little sad... But all that came from my mouth was:

"You idiot..." Sasuke Embraced me and apologized again and again. But I couldn't get the rest of my words out. But I'm not mad! Sasuke held me tightly and sighed, then I remembered that he smelt of alcohol and smoke as he nearly kissed my neck, but I tried pushing him away from me but I ended up on my butt.

Sasuke looked a little hurt and avoided my eyes. "Yamikaze...?" But before he could say anything else the wind told me that Naruto was coming so I looked down. Naruto had the secret scroll and yelled at me.

"Yamikaze? What did he do to you? Why are you crying?" I got up slowly and shook my head in response. I wiped away the tears and smiled but we all know that it was fake. I'm fine damn it! Leave me alone to cry... Oh hell...now he'll be worried. But before any of us could say anything. Mizuki-sensei came from a tree and threw a fuuma shuriken at Naruto. Naruto was frozen, me and Sasuke couldn't believe our eyes. Then Iruka came out of nowhere and pushed Naruto out of the way.

What's going on? Mizuki is all proper and then he tries killing Naruto? This crazy world is messed up... Mizuki explained why he did that.

"Naruto, you are the nine-tailed fox. You don't deserve to live and your sister is a freak that should die as well!" Iruka yelled back in anger and sobs.

"That's not true! He-he wasn't supposed to know damn it!" Iruka teared up and Naruto ran off as Mizuki threw a fuuma shuriken at me. I ducked and when I looked up...Sasuke was holding the shuriken unscathed. I saw Sasuke smile in the moonlight and motioned his head to the direction Naruto went.

"Go." He said. I got up and nodded with a responding smile and blush-he looked really cool in the moonlight. I ran off after Naruto as Mizuki went as well.

I saw Naruto behind a tree tearing up because Iruka finally acknowledged him. I was smiling but it faded as I saw Mizuki about to kill Iruka- But Naruto came out from behind the tree and stood in front of Iruka then said angrily "If you even scratch Iruka-sensei...I'll kill you!" I smirked as immense power come from Naruto. How powerful is this kid called my brother? Heh...who knows? I'll find out someday. Naruto created more than a thousand copies and beat Mizuki to a pulp; by the time he was in a near death state, it was morning and the sun was rising.

Iruka awarded Naruto with a head protector-meaning he made him a genin. It wouldn't be hard for me to believe if Iruka was Naruto's dad, he seems to-they seem to protect each other a lot. I think so at least. I resisted to go 'Aww!' but it crept out a little so I left to go back and ended up meeting Sasuke on the way.

"Yamikaze." He spoke firmly and grabbed me by the wrist but I turned and he held tighter. "Yamikaze." He spoke again with mild fear. "Why...did you push me away?" I sighed and threw his hand away. "Yamikaze! Why did-?"

"You idiot! You don't know anything! Not mention you got drunk again and smoked!" He turned away shocked and clenched his fist.

"Well, if that's how you feel...then don't talk to me." Wait a minute...I-I didn't mean it that way!

"S-Sasuke! I didn't-!"

"Shut up!" He turned back around and glared with his fist in the air. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You say I don't know anything, well what about you? You know nothing! Nothing about me..." He grabbed my wrist again tightly and yelled in my face. "Damn it, you don't know how I feel at all!" He let go of my wrist but still glared. I placed a light hand on his chest and spoke in a clear voice.

"Sasuke...you don't want to be pushed away? Well, sorry, I have feeling too that you have no idea about. I don't want to share my feelings stupid! I will when I have to! I do know...I know more about you than most, stop pretending like you're the main character of a tragedy!" I pushed him down to the ground and walked away in tears. He didn't run after me as he usually would-so I guess this is it for us. No more for us. Well, who cares anyway? Doesn't matter to me! But...why am I still crying? Doesn't matter.

I went home and locked myself in my room, then I heard a knock on the door and Naruto said it was time to go to the academy. I sighed and said I'll get there later then he left. Hinata also came and saw my tears. "Yuzu-chan? Are you-?"

"Leave me alone." She sighed and left. I got ready and made sure it didn't look like I was crying. Then I got some food and walked to the academy.

This sucks, I hate it when we fight. I swear, if Iruka makes me sit next to him, there will be a dead body in the middle of the floor and it won't be pretty. Jeez...how stupid. He doesn't know anything, He's not a freaking princess, other people have feelings. That idiot... I got to the academy and sat by myself. "Yamikaze." I looked up from my slumped position and saw Sasuke. Before he could sit down, I smashed the seat with a punch and said:

"Sorry, no more seats." I glared and he clenched his fist again. He left then Naruto came over and pointed to his forehead.

"Amika, Amika! I'm a genin too now! Iruka approved!" I smiled a hard as I could but it still ended up looking fake.

"That's great brother..." He saw the look in my eyes and was about to ask what was wrong but Iruka told everyone to take a seat. Sakura and Naruto had to sit next to Sasuke so I rolled my eyes, lay my head on the desk and looked outside the window.

"Alright everyone, when you're a genin you are in a team of three, but because we have an odd number of people so there will be one team of four. Team 1..." Iruka continued on but I listened once he got to- "Team 7 has the team of four consisting of: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" Naruto got happy, he likes Sakura a little, but I can't stand her one bit. "Sasuke Uchiha and Yamikaze Uzumaki." I stood up and accidentally knocked my stool over then everyone looked at me-except that little jerk Sasuke- as I almost objected.

"This...is cruel..." I mumbled once I got my stool again. Iruka continued with the teams

"Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame... Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimitchi and Shikamaru Nara. You're Jounen teachers will come for you soon so stay put."

I can't believe this! Not Sakura...oh hell, anyone but that little pink haired bitch! I can't stand her, she glomps Sas...never mind that, but she's so damn annoying! And besides that, our jounen teacher didn't come for us so soon, Iruka even left. I might as well too, it doesn't seem like he's coming anyway. We were all waiting for a few hours for this guy so I don't think he's coming. "Tch." I got up and walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out but before I left I saw a jounen come into the academy. "Jeez...now he comes..." I waited outside until the jounen reached the classroom.

While we waited, Naruto put a chalk board eraser on the door and sniggered after I told them he was coming. Also, Sasuke had a blank face and was looking at me. I glared then turned away. "Hmph!" Sakura and Naruto were confused and asked Sasuke what happened but he wouldn't look away from me until the jounen came in.

The jounen actually fell for the eraser thing but I didn't notice because I was thinking, not really about anything important-How Sasuke is evil and I will burn him on a stake-but nothing important. "Yamikaze, meet us all on the roof." The jounens voice is familiar...I'm probably imagining things... I got up and jumped to the roof. I soon saw everyone up there and stood while everyone else sat. Though the jounen told me to sit, I refused. This is what he said:

"So...tell me your dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies, your name...all that. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't really have hobbies, I won't tell you my likes and dislikes, and my dreams are secret." I sighed and shook my head. Well, we only found out that his name is Kakashi. Wait...Kakashi?

"Are you Kakashi the copy ninja? Aren't you?"

"Anyway, you, Blondie, start." He totally avoided my question...great...

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen and my hobbies are comparing ramen cups, I hate waiting for the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to be made, I have a sister *points* and I'm determined to be the 5th Hokage!" My brother screams too much. It's annoying. Ugh...dumb ass. Never mind that, lets listen to the stupid girly-girl.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like *blushes*...my hobbies are... I hate Naruto!" Wow... Bitch.

"Shit Sakura, I didn't know you were that much of a bitch."

"Amika!" Once again, Naruto doesn't like me swearing whether he does it too or not. Oh well, whatever, I don't care. Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"You, the gloomy one."

I laughed, someone agrees with me! Ha! All the girls hate me for hating Sasuke and the guys just don't give a shit about anything. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike many things-" he glanced at Sakura. "-I don't like a lot of things. I don't have hobbies and I have an ambition rather than a dream...I must kill a certain man and regenerate my clan..." I threw a rock at him and he caught it. Funny though, he glanced at Naruto when he said kill. But I felt sick when he glanced at me when he said regenerate my clan. "What?" He said; I rolled my eyes.

"Thats something you wouldn't normally tell people."

"You, the criticizer. My daughter is a critic..." I got up on the railing and was about to leave. But kakashi told me I couldn't until I said something. But what did he mean by Daughter?

"My name is Yamikaze. I like to think. My brothers' a moron. My ambition is to meet _Itachi Uchiha_ and join the _Akatsuki_! Plus...I fucking _Hate_ Sasuke. Bye-" Kakashi explained one last thing.

"Um...alright. Anyway, tomorrow we will meet at the training grounds for a little training. Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 will become genin. If your team passes there will be 10 people. Lets meet at 6:30 am in front of the training grounds. I guess you could say this is survival training but I suggest you don't eat breakfast."

This time I left without hesitation and appeared in a forest. I stood there for a while. Like half an hour, I don't know why. Besides, being in the presence of Sasuke after a fight is horrible. God...fighting with him is the worst! I'll burn him when I have fire!

After the half an hour passed, Sasuke came, pushed me onto my back, lay on top of me and held my wrists to stop me leaving. I didn't even see him coming. "Was that supposed hurt, dumb ass?" I asked him, in an obviously rude way. Sasuke simply stared at me for like 5 minutes then I asked him: "would you get off of me?" Being this close to him hurts...if that makes any sense. He didn't reply but blew into my face, he had horrible breath! Like alcohol and smoke...again. "Damn! You've got bad breathe, what the hell have you been doing?" Sasuke looked at me in an unamused way. "Aren't you going to ask me about Itachi or something?" He glared but stayed silent. I started struggling to get out from underneath him and he smirked as he seemed to enjoy me moving underneath him, still touching him. But he was too heavy so I gave up and stopped moving.

Sasuke leaned his head to mine so that our noses touched then he finally spoke, but he spoke words I didn't think he'd speak if we were fighting. "You smell nice..." He smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder. "How do you know Itachi?" I was a little mad. I mean, you don't ask people personal questions right after a fight, this guy's gonna get his head ripped off if he goes on like this! Not to mention you don't exactly lay on top of them either. I sighed and answered his question-sort of.

"I don't. I want to-Why am I telling you if you don't give hell about me?" I just thought about it and we are so not out of this argument. Stupid boy. He moved his head to get right in my face then glared at me with daggers and kissed me on the lips softly.

Uh...well, that was definitely a surprise...I was too surprised to move so he tightened his grip on my wrist by putting them together then holding with one hand as he used the other hand to hold my cheek as he kissed me. "You stupid girl. I was just a little mad at the time, I can't stop caring about you." I felt my heart beat as he stopped kissing for a moment.

Sasuke got to his knees but still leaned over me as I blushed, turned my head to side and breathed heavily. "Sasuke...what are you...ah..." my breathing got slow and deep to calm myself. He loosened his grip on my wrists so I took a hand and held it to my face. Sasuke lay on me again and pressed down on me as he kissed me more then I finally kissed back slowly. But right then he got off of me entirely and sat beside me. "Sasuke...why-why the hell did you do that...?"

I looked up at him and saw him lie down on the grass next to me, then he held my hand softly and looked at me face to face. "I like you...that's why." I turned my head the other way then he spoke again. "Just as long as I can hold your hand, nothing matters." I wouldn't stop blushing but I knew it was just another one of his lies. But I wouldn't stop blushing.

"Don't-don't say you like me so easily. It's a word with a lot of meaning, I don't like my feelings being played with." I don't like it when he says stuff like that, I've been lied to long enough, and I don't like it at all. I heard him sigh and get back into serious talk but still playing with me. It bothered me a little, but it was still nice to be with him.

Sasuke buried his face at the side of my neck, as he spoke. "How...do you know Itachi...?" I sighed and turned my head back toward him and put a hand on his head-he's probably drunk, or high...stupid dumb ass.

"I don't. I just want to be able to control my visions, oh...I never told you about that."

"Visions?" He turned to his side and held an arm around my waist. I got butterflies and was about to grab his hand but I changed my mind, it doesn't matter anyway.

"I can see the past, present and future, but I can't control when I see them, so don't be surprised if I collapse at any moment."

"Yamika-" Everything got drowned out because right then my eyes went white and I saw the past. The boy with red-brown hair and a gourd was a little boy of 6 and had killed a man, then was crying about it. Then the character Ai appeared on his forehead. Ai means love. It ended there.

"Yamikaze. I'll take it you just had a...a...what-cha-ma-call-it?" Yup...he's drunk or high. Probably both.

I pushed him off a little and spoke with annoyance. "You drunkard...are you high, drunk or both?" He didn't answer. I didn't ask him again and a few minutes later, I heard steady breathing. He was sleeping so I kissed his forehead and let him sleep as I did too.

2 hours later

The wind awoke me with a gust of wind. It's whispers told me that Naruto was planning on kissing Sakura while impersonating Sasuke.

So, I guess our fight is over. Another stupid fight...heh, what number is this one? I realized what Sasuke's position was: He slept very close beside me and had a hand just below my neck. I pushed away his hand and woke him slowly by nudging him a little. "Sasuke...Sasuke." His eyes opened and he looked at me dazed with messy hair-it was kind of cute so I giggled a little. He looked at me questioningly and lifted his head then I returned to the reason I woke him. "Naruto's impersonating you and is going to try and kiss Sakura. Got to get up now."

He groaned and dropped his head to the grass again. "No...I don't want to deal with that idiot. I'd rather be here with you for the rest of my life." I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand again. Though he did make me blush again. I began to stand up then he reluctantly let go.

"Sasuke, they're near the academy. I'll go first alright? See you soon." I bid him fare well even though I'm pretty sure he just fell back asleep. I appeared near the academy and then Naruto was shocked and blew his cover.

"A-Amika! G-get out of here!" He tried to whisper but it came out way to loud. Sakura started twitched then slapped him. I did too then shook my head in disgust. He's a little bit like Sasuke though.

"Naruto, don't play with a girl's feelings. No matter who it is, don't play with anyone's feelings." I simply walked off before Sasuke told Naruto to change back. I actually walked back to my house for once.

When I got there, Hinata was in my room on the couch as I flopped onto my bed and hugged the picture that was under my pillow. A picture of when Sasuke and I were friends. He smiled a lot more back then. But then we had to change because people started suspecting things. Too bad they were right.

"Want to talk now?" I heard Hinata walk past me and snicker. "Nice picture, I remember that. I was getting the three of us ice cream. It was only two years ago but to the two of you, it probably seems like forever." I looked up from it and smiled at her.

"Not really." I hugged her in apology for earlier. "We're fine when we're together, we have to hide it from Naruto but we don't care as long as we're together."

She smirked and held in a laugh. "You talk like you're a couple."

We stopped hugging and she listened to me. It's nice having someone to talk to, but because we're not in the same team, we won't see each other as much. I began talking. "Hinata...I think...I really...Hinata, I really Love...Sasuke. I mean, the both of us hate pretending to hate each other and-" She shook her head and interrupted me.

"You already know you love him so get some rest. We all have to do the training don't we? Yeah, you love him. Don't let Sakura get anywhere near him!" She smiled as she said it all. I hugged her and then went to bed, I would need a lot of sleep considering we have to get there by 6:30 am. That's horrible. Not to mention Inhumane. So she left and I fell asleep in the comfort of my bed. I woke up again at 6 am.

Even though I slept for a long time, I was still tired when I woke up. Oh well...I don't know what's wrong with me.

I didn't listen to Kakashi and ate breakfast anyway. Naruto left before me so I said "See you." He left and I put extra ninja stuff in my bag. But before I left, I put on the necklace Sasuke gave me. "*yawn* I can't believe I'm still tired, *sigh*, better get going..." I mumbled and held the necklace tightly. So I guess the fight I over. Good, I don't like fighting with him at all. It's stupid.

I started walking to the training grounds and on the way I saw Neji. I said hi and he waved as him, Gai, Lee, and Tenten went to another part of the training grounds. He's a Hyuga too after all. I went into the training grounds as well to see a lake. Everyone was there and waiting for Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto were sleeping and Sasuke looked like the only person that was awake. I walked over and sat beside Sasuke. I yawned and my head leaned on his shoulder. He placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer. "Sorry..." I spoke slowly, then he replied:

"No problem..." Naruto and Sakura were too tired to notice us smile at each other. So kakashi didn't come until 3 hours later.

3 hours later

"Hey team, how are we?" Naruto and Sakura woke up and yelled at kakashi in unison.

"Hey! You're late!" They yelled so loudly that they woke me and a sleeping Sasuke. Then Naruto turned around at yelled at Sasuke who was still holding me close. "Sasuke! What are you doing to my sister?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged me with both arms then Naruto freaked and slapped Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke got slapped by Naruto. I giggled a little then he slowly let go.

Kakashi got out 3 bells from his pocket. "Whoever can got one of these before lunchtime doesn't fail and can become genin. Those who don't get a bell will be tied to a post and will have to watch the rest of us eat. That's it. Begin!" There's something odd about this test. I bet we have to all work together or something. But I know Naruto won't listen, I don't want to talk to Sakura and I can't talk to Sasuke so easily in public.

I hid in the water and made sure I had air but I had a glimpse of Naruto, He was standing right in the centre waiting for kakashi to attack. He is so gonna fail. Anyway, Naruto tried hitting Kakashi and he missed but he nearly got him with clones. But he missed because Kakashi used the substitution technique.

"*sigh* nice try, but you missed." I mumbled under water, which wasn't a smart idea at all. I jumped out of the water right away and coughed it all out. I quickly kicked Kakashi into the air then I kicked him into a tree and used a technique to make me go in the ground.

I was annoyed by the fact that Kakashi was reading a book while this activity commenced, it's like he's mocking me... Naruto saw a bell near a tree and I grabbed kakashi's leg and dragged him into the ground then I got out a realized it was a clone. "Damn...teamwork really is the only way to beat this guy."

The real Kakashi came out to Naruto once he got caught by a rope when he tried picking up the bell. That's so old...well, whatever. I kicked him into the air again and tried to kick him higher but he grabbed my leg so I turned to wind and got out of the grip. We got to the ground again so I tripped Kakashi and grabbed a bell then back flipped away. I grinned, "Well, that wasn't too hard. Too easy for me. Make it harder, huh?" I smirked and laughed as I disappeared. I appeared in another part of the training grounds and saw Sakura scarred and bloody with cuts everywhere. I was a little suspicious. Either Sakura was too stupid and got herself killed or it's an illusory technique. I poked her and my hand went right through, it's an illusory, but I wouldn't mind her dying, heh...

"Like that would work on me...try it on Sakura." I spoke to Kakashi, I felt his presence nearby and Sasuke's too. I hid in a tree and watched Sasuke have a little battle with our jounen teacher. Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai but missed and used hand-to-hand combat instead. He nearly got a bell but was blown back. "Pretty good..." Kakashi's eyes moved around the trees so I moved to another tree. I enhanced my eye site. My eyes are really bad, oh well.

Sasuke used a fireball technique that blew a large fire from his mouth-so to speak. In any case, kakashi got out of the way and Sasuke looked for him but didn't think of underneath. I sighed and jumped down once kakashi left. I smiled at him slowly and bent down. "How's it going? Having fun down there?" I heard a scream and realized it was Sakura, Kakashi must have actually used the illusory technique on her. Funny...I wonder how Sakura would react to seeing Sasuke in the ground like this with only his head poking out? Haha, that would be amusing. Sasuke had one hand out of the ground. I lay on my stomach in front of Sasuke and stuck my tongue out. "Aren't you going to try and get out of there?" I knew he never did that technique before so he wouldn't know, but it's not that hard.

"Yuka, this is harder than it looks." He got an arm out of the ground and grabbed my hand. "Yuka, I have something to tell you later. After this training thing is done." What the hell is he talking about? Oh well, I guess I'll find out later.

"Sure, sure. But I got out pretty quickly. And since when did I have a nickname? Yours can he bunny-kun! Hahaha..." He wasn't grinning but I was. I was laughing my head off! My hand reached for his chin and then I kissed him. Suddenly, a vision came. Naruto stood shocked as he saw me and Sasuke kiss. I came to and knocked Naruto out right away. He fell to the ground and I helped Sasuke out of the hole. "I don't see why you're so snippy if someone sees us." He responded quickly, and to me, fakely.

"Look who's talking. I don't care about if anyone sees us. That's you."

That is a total lie. "What was that fight about "I don't want to be seen like that with you"? What a lie."

"Yuka, we just got over a fight, lets not get into another one." I rubbed my eyes and replied nicely.

"yeah, alright. I'll fix Naruto anyway though." I grabbed Naruto and put him over my shoulder and I smiled. "See you later, bunny-kun...Haha." I did a peace sign and he got mad.

"Hey! No bunny-kun or whatever." I shook my head and chuckled. I waved and then left into a random part of the training grounds. It's fun making him mad like that, it's cute as well!

I slapped Naruto to awaken him. "Yamikaze! Amika-chan, why did you kiss Sasuke?" I pretended to be dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I kiss that jerk? Kakashi must have used an illusory technique on you. He did the same thing to me and I think Sakura."

"Uh...alright." The alarm for lunch sounded so we started heading back Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all got tied to post and I watched in amusement. Kakashi then explained a lot:

"Yamikaze was the only one able to get a bell. Which amazed me enough because she knew that the point wasn't to get the bells and prove your own strength. Now...do you know why you four were put in a group?-" Here we go... "-Naruto had the worst scores, Sakura was best at controlling chakra, but Yamikaze and Sasuke tied for 100%. Do you understand how you would've passed?" I mumbled apologetically to everyone:

"Simple...teamwork."

"Exactly! But it wasn't so simple for these three to figure out. Yamikaze, you didn't pass either because you didn't mention a thing to them. Sasuke, you thought everyone would burden you. Naruto, you simply acted on impulse, and Sakura, you only cared about Sasuke. *sigh* I'll give you all another chance to pass after lunch. There are two lunches. Yamikaze, don't untie or give any lunch to them." I nearly smirked. It's so easy.

"Sure thing." Kakashi disappeared so I went to Sasuke and started to untie the rope, but it got stuck.

"Amika-chan! You'll fail if you untie us!"

I got a kunai and started cutting the rope. "Shut up Naruto, I know what I'm doing. Since I got told off about not telling you guys how to pass, listen up. Two people share a lunch, this is the real test so-" The rope was cut and he went to go untie Naruto. "-Teamwork is about helping each other out, so we've gotta share the food. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads then Sakura glomped Sasuke "I'm sharing with Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke and I both got anime sweat drops. I glared at her-for 2 reasons. First, Sasuke's mine. Second, She totally just ignored Kakashi's warning! I basically had to pry her off of Sasuke.

"Sakura, what did kakashi just say?" Her reply reminded me of Ino.

"Tch! You just want to make out with him!"

I just about punched her but refrained. "Sakura, what is it with you and Ino? Is there something wrong with me not being all ga-ga over a guy? Plus...I sure as hell don't want to see the guy naked!"

This team sucks, and now I see the resemblance to Ino and Sakura. How irritating! "Whatever, forget it. Just eat lunch." I spoke as I rolled my eyes and sat on top one of the posts. I looked toward the sky and mumbled to myself: "This ambition...will take a long time..." I sighed then Sasuke leaned against the pole while standing and asked:

"Don't you want any? You must be hungry." I shook my head and right as he was about to take some with the chopsticks I used wind, brought it up to me, looked at it and took one grain of rice.

Sasuke, I'm thinking. Please don't bother me."

"You should eat though."

"I had a breakfast, you guys didn't.'

"That as it may be...-" Naruto interrupted Sasuke

"Amika-chan! Did you just have a normal conversation with Sasuke? I mean really?" I sighed and got down from the post then cracked my knuckles loudly.

"Alright, the next person that talks to me will have a grave."

No one spoke but Sasuke pushed me against the post, and put a bunch of rice down my throat! He made sure I swallowed then said "Eat." I pushed him back and glared. I took the lunch from him and ate half of it. Then shoved it in his face.

"You eat pretty boy." He had no objections and simply ate it. I went back to sitting on the post. Sakura and Naruto were already done. Sasuke was a little forceful back there. Thats kinda messed... Most people would have realized that if you bother me when I'm thinking, you'll die-so to speak. It would be so easy to kick his ass right now. Though I know I couldn't go a day without seeing his face. Whoa, that was random...but true.

Hold on! I just realized that Sasuke said something else. "I know I'm pretty. But you're so pretty that you make my heart ache from one look." I blushed when I realized.

"Sasuke...you're an idiot. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're beautiful." I wonder...if he really means that... My face was so red!

"Sasuke...wha-Sh-Shut up!" I hid my face is my hands but glanced at him. He was serious, but I don't think I'm pretty...

At that convenient moment, I had a vision. A man with spiky white hair was training Naruto, I watched as I took a break from something. Then I saw another man-well, a boy not much older than me-with black hair covering one eye, he had wonderful blue eyes. Beautiful eyes. He stood in front of me and told me to come train some more; I got up and followed him then it ended there.

That was odd...and who was that guy? I know Jiraiya was training Naruto but who was that other guy? Why did I follow him? This is so weird... Does it have anything to do with Itachi? How confusing...

Kakashi came back and was shaking me. "Yamikaze, You've been out of it for ten minutes I hear? What happened to you?"

I replied quickly and pushed him away. "N-nothing. I'm fine... I...I thought I saw something..." What? I'm a bad liar...

"Right...well, anyway, you pass the test now so lets go."

We all started walking to the ramen bar, Kakashi was going to treat us for the first day. We were a little ways from the exit of the training grounds but I realized that the necklace that Sasuke gave me wasn't on my neck anymore... The lake.

I ran back and dived into the water, though, I should have made an air bubble before I went down. I saw a sparkle near the bottom so I went back up for some air the pushed against the rocks to plunge down to the bottom. The Necklace was caught on a hook and I couldn't get it. Damn it! It came free but I knocked my head on the chunk of rock above the hook. I took in lots of water and started to swim to the surface, but I was being pulled up half way through. Water isn't exactly my element... They took my hand and pulled me to their chest and once they reached the land, they put me on my back and got the water out of my lungs and gave me air.

Then he kissed my cheek before anyone else saw. My eyes opened to a shirtless Sasuke sighing and whispering over me: "You idiot, don't drown for a stupid necklace I got you."

I heard footsteps then got shivers from the position me and Sasuke were in as I heard this voice. "Amika-chan, Amika-chan! Are you alright! What happened?" Maybe those shivers were just because I was cold because I suddenly sneezed in Sasuke's face.

"Oh god, Yuka! That was nasty!"

I laughed as I saw Sasuke pull away and wipe his face with his shirt. "Sorry Sasuke." was all I said. Sasuke stood up as I did but I felt a little dizzy so he braced me and started laughing.

"Holy hell, I don't know what just happened..." He sighed then pulled away again because Sakura and Naruto were both glaring. Naruto at Sasuke, Sakura at me.

"Well, whatever. I got my necklace back so I'm fine."

Sasuke got his shirt back on and we all started walking back. My clothes were already drying because the sun was so warm. I felt a sharp pain in my palm as we walked. Sasuke had taken my hand and licked away blood that was there. I saw how big the cut was and realized that it must have been the hook. He started to bandage my hand with a roll so he kept holding my hand until he got a kunai and cut the end. He finished wrapping the bandage. Sasuke looked at me extremely seriously. I simply rolled my eyes and smiled but Kakashi was watching the whole time.

"Is it just me or does Sasuke seem more familiar with Yamikaze?" And you want to know the best part? I tripped at that very moment and hurt my ankle.

"Shit!" jeez, everything happens to me doesn't it? I was also amazed that Naruto didn't tell me to shut it. Sasuke came back and checked my ankle. His head dropped as he sighed.

He shook his head and put me on his back-like a piggyback. "She won't be able to walk for an hour or so." He said. I leaned my head on the back on his shoulder

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "What was with the licking of her palm?" Sasuke glared in defense.

"There was a gash in her palm, what do you expect?" Kakashi was laughing and you could easily tell Sasuke wanted to rip his head off. "Don't you dare get any idea's...old man. I don't like Yuka-I mean Yamikaze..." Kakashi laughed harder.

I was blushing. This is a little embarrassing. Naruto pointed at Sasuke and yelled angrily. "What about that time you kissed her huh?" Sasuke was running out of idea's and instead of just leaving, got a stupid one.

He smirked. "Oh...you mean like this?" Sasuke turned his head to me and kissed me on the lips; Naruto put up a fist and ran toward Sasuke but Sasuke stopped him. "Hey, don't be stupid. I'm carrying your sister blockhead."

"Then I'll carry her!"

"But you're shorter than her." Sasuke chuckled and then started walking. I don't know why I was so silent through the whole thing though... Then Kakashi told Sasuke to bring me home and that they would skip the ramen and do it tomorrow.

Naruto went to meet Hinata, Sakura lied about meeting some guy, and Kakashi said, quite plainly, that he was going to see his girlfriend. Naruto was hesitant to leave though.

Once we reached the house, Sasuke brought me to my room, put me on my bed and put the cover over me but I sat up and held his hand to keep him from leaving.

It's time to confess.

Sasuke sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed madly and touched his cheek as he leaned his head on my shoulder. "Sasuke...I-I really-" Butterflies caught me as Hinata came in through my window.

"Hey Yuzu-chan. Can we-?" She stopped and Sasuke gave me a peck on the cheek then got up.

"Let's meet later if you can. Maybe the mountain at 8:00?" I nodded slowly while still blushing. He smiled. "See you later Yuka."

Hinata came in and Sasuke went out. She came over to me and chuckled. "Wow...a moment I shouldn't have come at! Sorry...you were confessing weren't you?" I nodded again then sighed.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'll tell him later. So what did you want?" She rubbed the back of her head.

I was a little angry at her for interrupting. I was finally able to confess then she had to come! But it's fine if I can see him later alone. She continued her sentence. "Nothing really. Me and Naruto had a fight so I was wondering if we could hang out a little, but I suppose you can't if Sasuke had to bring you home. Naruto told me then he got super mad and took it out on me! What do I do...?" She started crying so I hugged her and she didn't stop until about 7:59! I didn't realize it got so late because I just kept comforting her. The way I got out of it was by telling her it wasn't her fault-and it wasn't. Naruto is too damn protective so he ends up hurting Hinata all the time. I got out of bed slowly and realized my ankle wasn't so bad anymore. I let her take my bed and right before I left, she fell asleep so I left her a note that said she'll always be my friend and I'm sure he'll apologize soon.

I got to the mountain at 9:00 and saw Sasuke lying on his back looking at the stars with a troubled look. I went over and he sat up. I sat next to him and he once again wrapped his arms around me. "Where were you?" He asked sleepily.

"Hinata was crying. It takes a while for her to stop, even if she is comforted. Anyway, Sasuke I-" My mouth froze and my heart beat quickened. This is not good. When I really need to confess to him my mouth freezes-great! This is horrible. I waited for my heart to slow and when it did I continued. "The necklace you gave me is important to me...I'm not going to lose it." Sasuke sighed and blew in my face. At least he didn't smell like alcohol...But still- "Hey! What was that for?" I glared and he did too.

The necklace he gave me is important...it wouldn't be if I didn't love him. I've been denying it for almost three years. Sasuke held me tighter and whispered as his lips brushed my ear. "Yamikaze, please don't...you make me worry enough. Don't risk your life for a stupid necklace. I could have gotten you another, god, just don't throw your life away for something so stupid."

I leaned against his chest and we lay down while looking at the stars. I listened to his quickened heartbeat. It was somehow, comforting. "Sasuke, I'm fine now...don't worry about me. Besides...I-I cherish what you give me. I cherish the small time I get to be with the real you. I just like being within your presence..." I had tears running from my eyes so we sat up and I leaned against his chest again, he embraced me and I finally said what I've always wanted to.

"I love you Sasuke... I always have..."

It was like time stopped as he let go and I fell to his lap. Why am I crying though? I don't understand... Is it because I know he doesn't love me? No...I just want him to be happy, no matter what. So why am I crying? I have no reason to. It hurts...my heart hurts...

"Yamikaze...I-I love you, too..." He spoke with little emotion. So it was very hard to believe and with all the lies...even harder.

I built up the courage to look at his face. I placed a hand on his thigh and looked at him very sadly. The feeling was excruciatingly painful... "Sasuke, that's a lie..." He immediately embraced me tightly and spoke in a surprised tone.

"Yamikaze, I'm not lying. I'm not lying to you!" I wish I could believe him but...he's lied to me too much. He's lying. But I still love him no matter what.

"You've lied to me too many times before. I can't believe you, I wish I could, but I don't...I'm leaving." I stood up unsteadily as my hair covered my eyes. Sasuke also stood up then took my hand to stop me leaving. It started to rain.

"Yamikaze! Please believe me, even if you never do again, just believe this one thing!" He yelled loudly and as I turned around he hugged me again but didn't let go of my hand. "Damn it Yamikaze, I swear on my life that I love you!" He'll wake the villagers with a lie to hurt me, how cruel. I disappeared into my room, Hinata was gone, so I went to my bed and cried.

I didn't talk to Sasuke for a month, I talked to no one. My heart wouldn't stop hurting...I turned into a shadow, there-but not really needed. A small pebble on the road that is always ignored. I cried in secret when no one could hear my sobs. I was a broken heart...with no one to help. A shattered soul...ready to die...

_End of Chapter 1 ~ Confessions _


	2. Chapter 2 Is That You, Hikaru?

_Chapter 2 ~ Is That You, Hikaru?_

My team and I have been doing such simple missions lately, it's so boring. Picking weeds...picking up trash...finding cats! Now that is just too bad, to boring that it's killing me...well, not as much as that jerk.

I woke up in a tree from that nightmare of Hikaru again, the one where I kill him in the water country. Anyway, I've been training by chakra control lately and I finally mastered it.

Naruto has really been complaining about how easy the missions have been, even though he's always been the one to mess them up.

I don't want to talk to that liar ever again...my rage comes just by seeing his face. Anyway, Naruto convinced Kakashi and the Hokage to give us a C-rank mission. We have to escort a man to the water country. You can imagine my excitement. The man looked slightly drunk; he was also holding a bottle of sake and looked to be a grandpa.

*Flashback*~Last Night.

I stole some sake and sat on the mountain while mildly drunk. I gave up and started drinking...smoking too... I simply watched the village; but Sasuke came and sat next to me so I got up to leave and got pulled back down. Probably a good idea too, because I would've fallen over in this state. he also took the sake and told me off even though he drinks it himself. "You shouldn't drink Yuka...it's bad for-"

I was annoyed with him and interrupted. "Hypocrite."

I didn't say any more but he continued to try and talk to me. "Yuka, please talk to me." I nearly pushed him away but before I could, he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest. "Yuka...believe me, I do. I love you. I feel nothing for anyone but you." He's lying to me again. How stupid.

"Liar..." A single tear fell from eye, then Sasuke held me tightly and kissed my forehead. I slapped him hard but he didn't let go of me.

"Yamikaze, I won't say a word. The next word I say will be what you are to me alright? I'll tell you tomorrow." meaning he'll probably forget in 5 minutes. I started struggling to get away and once again, he didn't let go. He didn't speak either. After a while I gave up and he loosened his grip a little. He still held my hand to his chest; his heartbeat was really fast. Without realizing, I clenched my hand a little against his. Then Sasuke intertwined his fingers in mine then kissed me again.

I got up and didn't look at him once when I left.

*End of Flashback*

The man thought of us as stupid 12 year olds. Though Naruto is 14. He groaned a little and introduced himself. "I'm Tazuna. Are these kids really going to be able to escort me? The shortie looks like a moron." Naruto started laughing but went mumbling in a corner when he realized he was the short one. I, on the other hand, simply rolled my eyes at the matter. Everyone agreed to leave in an hour.

I went over to Asuma's and stole some pot. I smoked a little in an alley where all the people that don't want to get caught with it go. I admit that I got kinda high, but those idiots wouldn't notice. Naruto and Sasuke came to get me after and everyone stared at them, Naruto didn't notice but Sasuke was shocked.

The konoha gates opened and I finally saw what it looked like outside of the village. Trees everywhere and a road-oh, how exciting. Although, a little ways out I saw a puddle of water, even though it hadn't rained in two weeks...must be some ninjas-this must actually be a B-rank mission. Heh, oh well. Lets see what happens.

"Everything."

I turned around as I heard Sasuke's voice. "Thats...believable..." I still feel like a shadow though, nothing has changed. His voice came again.

"Then believe what I told you before-I wouldn't lie about that!" You're being loud you idiot. And besides, that is not believable.

"Stop lying to me, damn it!"

Everything went quiet. No birds, no wind, no words until Sakura and Naruto yelled at us which made us all stop. "What is going on with you two?"

I, of course, replied madly. "None of your fucking-!" There were two chuunin behind Naruto, they were about to strike so within a few seconds I had moved him out the way and took a hit to the shoulder, I didn't scream though. One chuunin went for Kakashi so I flung the other one over my back and elbowed him in the face then used a kunai to defend myself. My shoulder hurt a lot from the loss of blood. Never the less, I still fought. I dragged that chuunin into the ground so that he couldn't move then used a fire technique on the other one. I missed so he kicked me into the air and I went flying.

Sakura was in front of Tazuna and I couldn't see Kakashi. Sasuke was fighting the other chuunin and Naruto was simply standing there. I bounced of a tree and flung myself into the chuunin; which made my shoulder bleed more. The chuunin lost so Kakashi came out of no where and tied him to a tree. I bandaged my shoulder then the chuunin that was in the ground struck my hand that was also scarred from that hook. I kicked him to knock him out then I pulled him out and dragged him to the tree as well. And he was damn heavy!

I bandaged both wounds. I was a little high, so it didn't hurt as much as it would've. Yes, pot does that to me. Anyway, Sasuke ran over to me and I looked away as to say I'm fine. Kakashi congratulated us all-well... "Awesome job Yamikaze, good one Sasuke, nice protection Sakura." He stopped there because Naruto really did nothing. Naruto must have been too scared. I guess it's normal.

But then Tazuna questioned our team. "Shouldn't you head back? I mean...the shortie got away with a scratch but the girl's blood is everywhere." Kakashi sighed.

"You have a point, I guess we should go back." I looked around me and saw blood on the ground, lots of it. But that's no reason to stop.

"I will not stop just because of a little blood loss." I spoke monotonously

Naruto jabbed his hand with a kunai and blood came out quickly. "I won't give up that easily! I swear on my blood I'll get stronger and fight the next fight! I won't give up!"

I got the bandages out again and walked over to Naruto. "You're bleeding you know?" He ran around in circles so I grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground as I bandaged his hand. My brother really is a moron. I got up and said: "Don't move around a lot."

Kakashi also said: "Same goes for you Yamikaze, you lost more blood than Naruto." I rolled my eyes and nodded. We continued walking. These are the times when I'm relieved that I'm ignored. It's irritating when people worry too much. Anyway, we made it to a boat and they started to ferry us across to a secret way into the water country.

My head hurts...maybe I did lose too much blood. Sasuke suddenly squeezed my hand as Kakashi talked. "Tazuna-San, why didn't you put this mission in as a B-rank mission? Also, tell us about the man that plans to kill you, and why." I pulled my hand away as Tazuna told us. But he grabbed it again.

"The wave country is a poor country so me and a few others got together and started to build a bridge that connected to the other countries. But we all need protection from a man named Gatoh. Gatoh is a powerful man and has already sent a few people to massacre us, but each time they backed down. But the other night, one man killed at least 4 of us. And the hope of this country is dead...along with Kaiza."

Kakashi nodded at the four of us and began again. "That's understandable, but why should we protect you?"

Tazuna had a sneaky look in his eyes... "Why protect me? Why...because my daughter and grandson will mourn for the rest of their lives and they'll have no one to blame but the konoha ninja... Poor Inari!"

"Inari?" My voice went without warning, and made everyone jump a little...the ferryman even told me to shut it. "Inari, as in Kaiza's kid?"

Tazuna, this time, answered my question. "You knew Kaiza?"

"My friend Hikaru told me of Kaiza and Inari-" My curious look took a turn to depressed. ...Hikaru... "What happened to Kaiza? I knew Inari for a little while but I haven't heard anything about Kaiza for 2 years." Tazuna looked down and just as he was about to talk, the ferryman told us to shut it until we reached the dock.

Interesting...the way Tazuna is acting makes it seem like Kaiza died or something! That would be hilarious! God, Kaiza is the only guy that wouldn't die in this pressuring time. I smiled to myself a little.

"He died because of Gatoh."

My expression faltered to a frown. But Kaiza is the only guy that wouldn't... I don't understand. "I'm sorry," I apologized for bringing it up, "I had no idea that could happen to a guy like Kaiza..."

We all got off the boat and Tazuna said goodbye to the man. We began to walk again to Tazuna's house. But to me, this mission is kind of irritating. Jeez, I sound like Shikamaru. Shit...

I coughed up blood as we just passed some trees. I fell to my knees and grabbed my shoulder while still steadying myself with my hand to the ground. I wanted to tell them to go ahead but before I could, I coughed up more blood making a small dark-red puddle on the ground. Then I fell to my side and everything went dark.

Though all was black, I felt eyes on me, then I felt that familiar warmth from the most important person. The warmth engulfed me, took away my pain, I felt as light as a feather. I wanted to open my eyes and say the words again: I love you. But he doesn't love me back and lied. Horrible. I could feel something inside of me rushing out, leaving me dizzy. Then I heard my name by the one love.

"Wind of the Darkness, blow in the night."

My eyes slid open and I saw his face. Though extremely close to mine I might add! I rolled over blushing from a close up of Sasuke's face. A bit more blood came from my mouth then I attempted to stand slowly. Everyone but Sakura asked if I was OK, and I was, I was just a little stunned by the loss of blood.

"Sasuke," Kakashi's voice came, "She'll be fine once we get her to Tazuna's. She's bleeding internally so there's nothing you can do for now."

"But there's got to be something! She's hurt damn-!" Sasuke got slapped by the jounen teacher.

"Keep your cool. That's all you can do for her right now. I've never seen you like this..."

I assured them I was fine by telling them to worry about Tazuna, the one we're supposed to be protecting. We kept walking but I stayed at the back, and let an extremely worried Sasuke take my hand lightly.

I admit this is painful but I can't burden them just because of that. That would be moronic. Though...I guess I actually worried Sasuke too much. But I won't stop because of a little-OK, a lot-of blood. We reached a clearing in the forest and a man stood on a sword thrown in a tree-Zabuza Momochi.

I got my energy back and left Sasuke to go in front of Naruto as he was about to charge to kill the man. Bad idea. The sunlight caught Kakashi's head protector so I glanced there and saw what hid behind his protector. The sharingan eye that belongs to the Uchiha clan. But it appeared in only one eye. "Kakashi...why do you have the sharingan eye? It runs only in the Uchiha clan."

"And how would you know that? Did you ask someone specifically from that clan?"

"That's common knowledge. And why did you call me your daughter before? Answer me that!"

Kakashi stayed quiet as the man named Zabuza laughed. "Guard Tazuna." was all Kakashi said. The four of us surrounded Tazuna but I gritted my teeth as Kakashi left to go kick Zabuza's ass. Why wouldn't I? My questions aren't getting answered that often so damn it. Zabuza got down and faced kakashi. This teacher is really pissing me off. Annoying...

I made a wind barrier around Tazuna, the strongest I could. I ended up yawning as Kakashi and Zabuza fought, it's a little boring unless your the one fighting. Which we weren't. It was interesting though when Kakashi got kicked away. Yes, the Kakashi-sensei got kicked away. Now were doomed for the grave. Let's all go to oblivion! Heh, no. I got tense and enhanced my vision when Kakashi got caught in the hydro-prison technique. He was surrounded in a ball of water, but because of that the real Zabuza couldn't move. So instead he used water clones.

Four water clones got in between the four of us and Tazuna. They pushed us away but I threw kunai to distract for a moment then I got rid of them with a fire technique that went around Tazuna but didn't hit him because of the barrier. My team mates looked at me in awe as they saw me do the fire technique, they thought I would actually endanger the person we're supposed to protect. How stupid.

We won't be able to survive without- "Run! You four together can't beat Zabuza!" Kakashi is telling us to run, but Zabuza would come after us anyway, right? So then, what the point? I guess I'll have to go get Kakashi then we can defeat him.

We all surrounded Tazuna again. I got ready to throw a bunch of kunai and shuriken. "Sakura, stay near Tazuna and don't let Zabuza get near. Naruto, help Sasuke with the water clones and make sure Sakura doesn't die...though I wish..."

"Amika-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'll go get kakashi-seeing as how that's the only way we'll be able to survive." Sakura chose the worst time to talk to me.

"Who died and made you leader?" Right then a water clone appeared behind Sakura so I pushed her out of the way-Reluctantly-and jabbed it in the stomach as I also got jabbed in the stomach by the clone. Yeah, thanks for making me even more useless in this mission Sakura! I'll be dead with wounds by the time we get to Tazuna's!

The clone disappeared and I got out more kunai. "You idiot, I'm going to end up dying because of you." Sakura is a real burden to me right now, oh well. As long as I don't die here I'll be fine. I saw Sasuke glare furiously at Sakura and then I ran in the opposite direction towards Zabuza.

I destroyed a water clone on the way. But right as I was going to reach the water where Kakashi was, around 10 water clones blocked my way. I smirked and made 10 shadow clones-but they looked like Zabuza then I transformed into Zabuza. All my clones started running towards them and then all the clones were gone-the water clones and shadow clones. I glanced back and saw Sasuke being stepped on. How stupid. I sighed and threw back a fuuma shuriken. It must've hit the clone of Zabuza because I didn't hear anymore agonizing groans. How could he be so stupid to get caught in something like that? Forget it... My wounds are spreading.

Naruto turned into a fuuma shuriken as a single clone battled Zabuza. Naruto's clone threw the shuriken to Sasuke. Then Sasuke threw Naruto-as the shuriken-toward Zabuza. Unfortunately, it nearly hit me.

"Sasuke! Watch where you throw those things!" I yelled at him as I ran on the water, but I saw him have a scared look. Sasuke missed Zabuza though, then Naruto reappeared behind Zabuza and threw a kunai as I took away the wind barrier for a minute then used all my wind power to scratch Zabuza up. Then I also used a kunai to strike him. Naruto hit him too.

Zabuza fell into the water and I did too. This is my last chance...got to strike a vital point-the neck. I used a kunai while still in the water and sliced Zabuza's neck. Blood streamed out quickly but because I did that, Zabuza stabbed my stomach so I screamed underwater. At least this freed Kakashi.

Kakashi got me from Zabuza and threw me to the land, I screamed in pain from the thudding fall then coughed up blood again. "Thanks for the help-everyone," kakashi said as he came out, "But I'll finish him." I didn't hear him because suppressing the pain is hard enough. Hell...I already lost a lot of blood today. The pain was overwhelming.

Someone picked me up and brought me back to Tazuna and Sakura. Naruto came back a little later though. Maybe I should sleep? You don't feel pain in your sleep, do you? No...I've got to continue. I can't die in a place like this at a time like this. That would be a pitiful death.

I slowly sat up, then I stood with a surprised expression as a hunter nin came and hit Zabuza in the neck with a needle-possibly making him die. But his presence was still there so...I don't think he really died. I leaned on Naruto's shoulder and explained to him about the hunter nin. "Naruto, there are people younger than us that are stronger and wiser. You just have to deal with it." I wish it wasn't true though. I want to be strong...very strong. Anyway, the hunter nin came down from a tree and picked up Zabuza, but he at least told us his name. "I'm Haku." was all he said. Then he immediately left.

But, hunter nin are to dispose of the corpse no matter where they are, that is no hunter nin. Suddenly, Sasuke picked me up bridal style and put me down behind a thick tree then walked away without a word. He then talked to Sakura while a little angry and worried "Sakura, Bandage her stomach-please."

I yelled at him from behind the tree. "Hey! I can do that myself!"

"Shut up! I'm not letting you die!" I didn't reply, but I clenched my teeth and leaned against the tree with heavy breathing. The blood was still draining. I don't like how this is going...besides, I'm only burdening them with always getting hurt. How stupid...

Sakura appeared in front of me unexpectedly. "Take your shirt off. I have ointment, it'll heal faster that way." She was glaring at the floor then at me...I don't know why. Why would she hate me?-Wait...maybe, she actually likes Sasuke? Probably...

I took my shirt off with an annoyed expression when I was really just mad. I sighed and realized just how much blood was on my stuff. And trust me, it was _a lot_. Sakura rubbed the ointment on after cleaning up the blood a little then I screamed as I realized that the ointment was a stinging one. "AAHHH!"

"Sasuke!" I heard Kakashi yell Sasuke's name and throw him against a tree. I guess he heard the scream...? Haha...damn this hurts! I don't exactly take stinging things well. Why can't I fall asleep now?

I tried my best to stay quiet, but it didn't work too well as I had to grip the grass to keep my screams low enough...more like agonizing groans. Heh...I'll kill him! Sakura cringed from the wounds she saw and was probably thinking I was tough or something stupid like that. I screamed again though and pushed her away. "Stop, damn it! I'll be fine!" Like I said, I don't take stinging things to well. I put my shirt back on and stayed leaning against the tree as I came walking out from behind. I used my wind and scratched Sasuke's face, it bled a little. And funny enough, My eyes flickered and glowed yellow like a cats. "I swear you won't live another day!" I glared at Sasuke with a deadly blood lust coming over me; leaves came off the trees and struck Sasuke. It left him with cuts all over, but all he did was stand there. I made sure the leaves didn't pierce him, but I hope it hurt...

Kakashi got over to me faster than light and covered my eyes. He cringed a little and whispered so that no one else could hear: "Yamikaze, don't use your power for hurting someone that cares about you, whether or not it hurts. Plus, I know this is your first time using it, but you'll be able to control it soon. Your emotions got out of control, that would only happen if you wanted to kill him at one point; but it won't happen again. Don't worry, kid." My eyes went back to normal and I slipped to my knees and looked intensely at my palm as Kakashi got us moving: "Well, now we can go. Plus, as an apology to Sasuke, Yamikaze will clean his wounds when we get back. Let's go, shall w-" Suddenly, Kakashi fainted. He fell to the ground beside me; my eyes widened-His eyes suddenly glowed like mine did right before his eyes closed.

"Are you...my father?" I mumbled to myself. I got up and used the wind to lift Kakashi then I started walking. Kakashi must've used the sharingan too much... I turned around slowly to face Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I'm sorry...I don't know what happened. No, that's no excuse. I'm just really sorry everyone!" First it was Sasuke, then Naruto. But Sakura never came to hug me. I smiled. Just a simple smile. The first one in a while...my home is with these two. I shook my head and went to Sakura after and gave her a hug. Then Tazuna grabbed all of us and made us have a cheesy group hug. I was smiling. It was fun...

We started leaving as Tazuna pointed out Kakashi. But at that inconvenient time, I had a short vision of Haku being slapped by his mother after he made water out of no where. I came back to reality and had nearly dropped Kakashi. I fixed it up and then we continued. Wait...wait a minute... If Hikaru had got his revenge for his father then Gatoh wouldn't be alive...was that dream of Hikaru...a vision? Oh god... No... This is so unfair, I ended up loving him, even a little. I can't kill him...no...

We reached Tazuna's and I put Kakashi to bed. He woke up soon after arriving there. Tazuna's daughter came in and asked if he would be alright; Kakashi answered himself. "I won't be able to move too well for about a week. Yamikaze, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura will be just fine for protecting Tazuna-San." The woman left the room with a nod. I spoke apologetically to him:

"Sorry, but...why do you have the sharingan eye? You're not an Uchiha."

He shook his head and showed me the eye again. "I can't tell you that yet. Maybe another time." I sighed and nodded. I really want to know about it though. The rest of my team came in and Kakashi spoke to them highly. "You guys did a lot better than I expected. And I actually expected Yamikaze to know about her powers already...but I guess not. Anyway-"

"Hey! What the hell happened to me anyway?" My voice rose and I couldn't control the volume. "Again, sorry..." Kakashi continued.

"Sorry I didn't know you had that power at this age. I'll train you guys tomorrow, Yamikaze, while they train, you need to work on defense. You still look pretty bad right now, either you learn your healing technique or Sakura can use the ointment again and again. -" Healing technique? "-I'll explain to you later. I suggest you get lots of rest though, your _many _wounds will only get worse if you keep moving around. _Seriously_."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It's annoying when people worry about you. "I'm fine damn it. Why can't you people see that? Sure, my chakra is at 60%, but who's isn't? By the way, did you guys figure out that Haku isn't a hunter nin?" I had to change the subject. If they keep going on about my wounds and all that shit, there will be even more blood...and it won't be mine. My eyes glowed yellow again so Kakashi threw a shuriken straight at my face, I caught it right before it hit my face. I went back to normal. I sighed again and dropped the shuriken. I went to the other door that lead to a small porch outside Kakashi's room and sat there as we all continued the discussion. But Sasuke and Naruto were shocked by the news and were speechless. "Hunter nin are to destroy the corpse on the spot of death, but Haku took it somewhere when he wasn't supposed to leave any remains. Hey, I read." I shrugged and breathed in the air with a sea breeze.

Sasuke came over and embraced me from behind and chuckled. "Does anyone else think Yuka is talking a lot more than usual?" I swear...is he drunk or just a plain moron, I have a freaking brother that would love to have his head on a stake. I'll let it go, for now anyway. I was still a little nervous as I turned around to see Sakura's glare and Naruto's twitching.

Naruto was pointing at us, or rather, Sasuke smiling as he embraced me. He stuttered. "S-Sa-Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing to my sister?" I half smiled as Sasuke glared and went to go hug Naruto.

"I can _hug_ whoever the hell I want." Sasuke was whispering in Naruto's ear so it made the scene look like a gay romance! It was hilarious so I started laughing. But Sasuke realized it so he pushed Naruto over and cringed. "Okay... So, first of all, I'm not gay. Second, I love You, Yamikaze..." His voice got lower and he realized what he said after I got up to leave.

"I don't want to hear that untrue crap." I said monotonously. Then I left the room

I lay outside and looked at the stars. I lay on my back and suddenly sat up at the sound of rustling. I chipped off a small piece of wood off the dock that led to Tazuna's house. I threw it into a bush but not another rustle. So I guess it was just my imagination. I sighed and began to walk back to the house. Oddly enough, Sasuke was sitting on the roof and staring at me intensely. "What do you want, Sasuke?" He jumped down and stood in front of the door so I wouldn't be able to get back in without talking to him.

He walked over to me and I walked backwards. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm not lying to you. I want to stay with you, always. damn it..." He rubbed his eye then walked forward more, I walked back and tripped, landing on my butt. "Yamikaze...*glare* why won't you talk to me?" His rage startled me. I jumped a little but kept my mouth shut. "Yamikaze. If I say I love you then I do. If I said it to anyone other than you, it would be a lie, but to you it's the truth. The only truth you have to believe, You don't have to believe anything else I say. But I love you..."

Kakashi knocked on the outside of the door to Tazuna's "Time to sleep. All of you have to train, so stop talking and go to bed. Besides, Sakura was getting jealous and Naruto wants his sister back. But it surprises me...," He came over to us and helped me up. "You guys used to hang out as friends, now you act like enemies whether or not it's true. Hey, don't judge me, it was your friend Hinata that told me. *sigh*, Now I suggest you guys keep your feelings and your private love life out of this mission unless it's when you aren't with Tazuna."

Kakashi walked back to the house slowly as if watching, "Now, I want us all to sleep in the same room. So hurry up and finish your talk." He left so I followed without another look at Sasuke.

But he spoke softly. "You told Hinata...?"

I stopped and turned around. I raised an eyebrow and clenched a fist. "You idiot. You're so stupid. Why would you say that, you jerk?" He walked a few steps and without warning and kissed me on the lips while holding my shoulders. I brought my hands up to slap him but he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Naruto came out to see me and saw the scene of me struggling to get away from Sasuke. "Sasuke...! Let go of my sister now!" But Sasuke didn't let go of me so I moved my arms high enough and slapped him away.

"Don't...touch me." I glared at the lying bastard. Sasuke looked hurt and walked past Naruto with a shove.

Naruto came over to me as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. He hugged me and I hugged back while resisting to shed tears. "Brother, I don't like this. I don't want to be here. It's not fair..."

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't want to say... But I will say this: I don't want to be in a team with Sasuke. I hate-"

"No you don't." I was stunned. Naruto hugged me tighter and then he heard me weep a little. But he was still hugging me. I suppressed the sobs and then when I calmed down at least a little, Naruto let go slowly and grinned at me. "Hey, smile a little, won't you? I haven't seen you smile for so long! It's been at least a month. Come on, I'll still be there for my sister, whether or not she thinks I'm a moron." That actually made me smile though, so there was no need for the question he asked. "Yes! She smiled! Haha, lets go to bed now." He threw his arms up in the air and it made me laugh so I nodded and went to the other room to sleep, letting everyone else have one room. I slept alone that night. But right before I feel asleep, I had a short vision. Sasuke was outside on the dock and was staring into space at the forest that lay right ahead of the dock. He was leaning against the house with arms crossed.

He murmured to himself: "He can make her smile...I want to know how. I don't know how...what do I do? *distressed sigh*, damn it! I'm only making things worse by talking to her, yelling at her didn't do anything but make her mad. Not to mention I didn't know my surroundings when I kissed her... Heh, I really _am _an ass." He stayed silent for a moment than kicked a rock into the deep blue lake that surrounded the dock. "I'll do anything to make her smile...to make her happy."

It ended there; good thing it did too, because I heard footsteps. Sasuke went back to his room and went back to bed. So, I guess he was thinking for just now...he's being sweet-it's cute... I heard more footsteps, I lay down as the door to my room opened. Some guy about 13 years old wasn't about to stab my pillow with a sword. I grabbed it just in time, then got out of bed after throwing him off and grabbed my ninja stuff. I was in short-shorts and a tank top. The guy was smirking as he checked me over. Funny, Hikaru did that to me once. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" I asked slowly. He replied with a nod and we left the house and stood on the dock. Once we both got outside, the moon shone on our faces and we were both shocked.

It was a 13 year old with deep blue eyes the color of a beautiful sea, his hair was almost black, but not quite. He wore an undone collared shirt and a necklace that was blue and had small spikes on it. Like the one _Hikaru_ gave me. "H-Hikaru Jida?" I knew I saw those eyes somewhere. Hikaru-kun...

I couldn't hold it in, I ran to him and we hugged each other tightly. He was so surprised. He lifted me into the air like when we were kids-well, two years ago. "Yamikaze...I can't believe it's you..." He whispered in my ear and I blushed a little. I missed him so much! "I missed you so much, it feels like forever since I was able to hold you in my arms. Yamikaze..." He dropped his sword behind him and held me closer. I then realized how cold it was. But Hikaru was warm.

We sat on the edge of the dock and talked for a while, just catching up. Oh...I missed Hikaru so much! It's only been two years, but I feel like I haven't seen him in a lifetime!

After a while, he held me like he used to. I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me, he rested his head on my shoulder and we watched the sea for who knows how long. To tell the truth, I was in love with Hikaru for about a year, I still am, but because of the liar kid, I now love two people who are total opposites. Nice, courteous Hikaru. And stupid, lying Sasuke. Hikaru had to leave two years ago. And at that time, he said he loved me and I believed him and I said I loved him back, but what I feel for Sasuke is too strong, even if he does lie... I knew it wasn't the real thing from the start but somehow, I knew that I loved him for real a little. So I said it. I couldn't hurt him and say it's not real though, because even if it was a little, I wanted to be with Hikaru forever, but I also thought that about Sasuke at the same time. But I couldn't hurt Hikaru. I just couldn't hurt him...

I shivered for a moment and Hikaru rubbed my arms to keep me warm, I don't want him to hold me, I want to run so that I don't have any chance of hurting him; I want to leave. But I can't leave him here alone...wait, why _is _he here? He didn't know it was me at the time, but he tried to kill me...

"Hika-" My eyes widened. At that moment, Hikaru had kissed me on the lips softly with passion. So much passion that it hurt...and I kissed back. Hikaru, I don't love you as much as I love him...no, I can't say that. It would kill him inside...I won't say that. Never. He's been through enough.

Hikaru stopped and looked at me in a daze; I was in one too. Then I heard footsteps and knuckles cracking with an extremely shocked, stunned, and also dazed voice. "Yuka...you? Who is he? What is he to you? And you call me hypocrite...? Why is he holding you like that? Why did you run to him? He kissed you...and you kissed back..." Does anybody know how much this hurts? Because of me, Sasuke and Hikaru will get the wrong idea or something stupid like that and have a dumb fight.

Hikaru got up from his position and answered all of Sasuke's questions. "My name is Hikaru Jida. But you think you would've figured that out by how long you were stalking her. You were here ever since we came outside, you stalker, Heh. I'm the one that loves her. I was holding her like that because I love her. She ran to me because she loves me back. Got it?" He shrugged then smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke got mad and replied to that that comment angrily, "That's a lie! She doesn't love you, she wouldn't love you. Why _would _she love you? I bet this is the first time she's ever seen you. Yamikaze loves me and I love her like no other. Why did you kiss her?"

"What do you care?"

"What did I just say? I love her, damn it! Get away from-!"

"Sasuke!" I screamed his name to get him to be quiet. I knew this would happen. I sighed. These two are total opposites and will never amount to anything like this. "Please...listen to me. *Blushes/holds hands to chest* I...love both of you. I don't know how else to say it but both love is true. *Tears fall* I've loved Sasuke longer though, Hikaru. I'm sorry...but I also love you, and just as much. ...I'm sorry!" I ran off toward the forest. But two firm hands grabbed me. And in unison, Sasuke and Hikaru said:

"Yamikaze, wait!" I slowly turned around then suddenly, both of them took a cheek and kissed me softly. Which made me blush harder.

"Wh-What are you doing?" They let go of my hand and then backed up.

Sasuke said: "I guess it's alright then, coming from you anyway..." I could still see the rage in his face from Hikaru kissing me as well.

Hikaru said: "It annoys me a little, but all I want is for you to be happy so it doesn't really matter." He was also a little angry.

Now that that's out of the way...I have to ask Hikaru something. "Yeah, so...Hikaru, why are you here anyway?"

Hikaru tensed up but answered. "Gatoh sent me. I have to kill a man named Tazuna. Why are you here? And can I ask who this guy is? Sorry, but I want to know."

"_My _name is Sasuke Uchiha."

I answered slowly and sadly. For I had to kill him "I'm here with 4 others to _protect_ Tazuna...I've got to kill you...I'm sorry, Hikaru." Hikaru's arms fell to his side from the shock. He couldn't move, probably couldn't even think clearly. I regret doing this... I held one hand to my heart and took out a kunai. Then he backed up a little, I walked forward. I don't want to do this. I will avenge his father. I will avenge him. Both of them. I struck his heart quickly and he didn't scream, he just glided to the floor from what I saw.

Hikaru spoke as blood came from his mouth. "Yamikaze, I'll always love you, be happy with that guy-Sasuke. But please remember me?"

"Don't talk. It'll only hurt more. And who do you think I am? Of course I'll never forget you! You idiot..."

"Please avenge my father, Yamikaze. Kill Gatoh... I'll always love you, Yami...kaze." I regret this...I can't believe this, I should have gone with Hikaru when I had the chance, I wouldn't have had to kill him...

"I will." I pulled Hikaru into a tight embrace. "Hikaru..." The tears wouldn't stop coming, I didn't sob, but my face will be soaked soon though. Hikaru was the nicest person I've ever met. He was my best friend, everything anyone could ask for, and I just killed him. I'm so sorry Hikaru...I hate this. "I'll never forget you! Find peace where you're going, it's heaven, there's no way you're going to hell." Hikaru stroked my cheek with a smile one last time, then his arm fell limp, his eyes closed...he died.

"Hikaru!" My tears flowed faster and my heart wouldn't stop hurting. Sasuke pried me away from Hikaru and hugged me to keep me away from the fresh corpse. Instead of resisting, I just cried in his arms. Nothing mattered to me but Hikaru. Why did it happen this way? It's all Gatoh's fault. Gatoh made Hikaru come here, who went to work for Gatoh because Gatoh killed his father and he needed revenge, that's why he left two years ago. Damn it, Gatoh...I'll kill you for this. You killed this boy, you bastard... I'll kill Gatoh...for Hikaru.

_End of chapter 2 ~ Is That You, Hikaru?_


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations

_Chapter 3 ~ Realizations_

For a whole week I wouldn't talk to anyone. I sobbed at night because of Hikaru and in the day I was an unfeeling monster. Sasuke's been losing sleep because of me. He stays up with me for some of the night almost every night. I feel really bad right now but I can't help but cry. I'm even crying with him right now... He stays with me and consoles me. I think I might be able to believe him now, if he told me he loved me...I could believe him now. While he was with me, he wouldn't ask any questions. He just stayed.

*Flashback* ~Right After Hikaru Died.

Sasuke simply held me, he watched me kill Hikaru with my own hands. Hikaru had one of the most pure souls on earth. Why did it have to turn out this way? I wasn't sobbing but my tears burned my flesh and rain started falling. Soon, Naruto and Sakura came out and saw me. Sakura cracked her knuckles and Naruto started twitching again as they saw Sasuke hugging me as I cried. They eased up as they saw Hikaru's body, and then they came over and asked what happened and if I was alright. I simply buried into Sasuke's chest further to try to stop the tears even for a moment. It obviously didn't work, but Sasuke held a protective hand on my head and then made a short answer. "I'll tell you in the morning." Naruto picked up Hikaru and then said he would bury him so that I could say goodbye again in the morning. Feelings of disgust and worthlessness filled me. Sakura said I should get inside but I shook my head in refusal. Sasuke told her to get his blanket to cover me instead. I'm not worth all this. Why is everyone helping me so much after ignoring me so much? It's stupid, no...I'm stupid. Naruto and Sakura came back to give me a hug then went back inside.

I'm so sorry...Hikaru...

The next day

I hardly slept, but I tried to. Just thinking about Hikaru made it hard, but I was at least able to say goodbye. Sasuke was with me the whole night and we eventually went inside. He's nicer than he thinks, even if he does lie. Anyway, he kept me as close to him as possible to help. I couldn't stay away from him for to long and when he told every one what happened last night, I stayed by myself in the room the whole time. Well...how would you feel if you killed someone you love? It's hard and I'm not good at consoling myself, obviously.

Kakashi was compassionate and told me to stay with Sasuke while he trained. I just curled up in a ball as they climbed trees without using their hands. I hugged my knees to my chest and left the world. After a while, I got up and climbed one to the top in a matter of seconds. I spoke my first and last words for a long time, well, it would seem like. "Relax and concentrate, but not too much..." It was my advice to them. After I said those words, I turned to stone. I protected Tazuna with my life. But I felt numb inside and lost my voice.

*End of Flashback*

Sasuke left to go to the kitchen. I should start talking again. Would anyone even care in the slightest? Even if I do talk, what would I say? It would be kind of awkward to just come in with a fake smile and say 'Good morning!' That would scare the shit out of everyone, though I admit that it would be funny. But hey, maybe I could say 'I'm sorry for being so useless these days and I promise to do my best from now on.' or something like that. I don't know. But I will talk. Besides, the way Sakura's been looking at me is starting to make me get the fire inside want to beat the hell out of her. I got off the floor and stood up. I haven't been eating well because I was too depressed to even think about that, so I was dizzy. I made sure I didn't look to horrible and then walked out of the room and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and stepped in with a slightly annoyed look on my face because Sakura choked right when I walked in.

I scratched the back of my head and then spoke with a little embarrassment. My hair covered my eyes. "How do I say this...I'm really sorry about how useless I've been from the time I got here. But I plan to do my best from now on. Sorry you've got such a worthless kid on your team. Haha..." _Very_ awkward. They're all staring at me and now Naruto started choking. I rolled my eyes at the two idiots that were choking. But I saw Sasuke and Kakashi fixed in a sort of smiling smirk. I'm not sure how to describe it but anyway, Naruto smiled after choking and then said:

"You could always make us breakfast! You're cooking's the greatest in the world!" When he said that he grinned wildly and it made me smile as well. My brother's an idiot. Got to love him though, whether or not he lacks some common sense! Yeah, I know that my fire is coming back, it's for the better anyway. But what he said made me blush a little. Tazuna's daughter handed me the apron she had on and said:

"Kitchen's yours." I put on the apron and made everyone breakfast. I also made them a boxed lunch hoping that they would like the food. Everyone ate and said it was great or awesome, even Sakura. It made me feel bright, but it was _way_ weird as I was just starting to talk again. The only part that saddened me this breakfast was while they were eating, Naruto started talking about hero's. Hikaru always said that I was his heroine... I put the apron up and began to leave the house for some air. But Sasuke asked me to stay.

"Yamikaze, you should have some breakfast." I replied sharply.

"No, I feel like I'm going to be sick." I grabbed my mouth and leaned against the wall while a little unsteady.

Sasuke put on an innocent tone and smiled at me. "Yamikaze...don't make me shove it down your throat again."

"Tch..." I walked out and went outside onto the dock and crouched as the sickness got worse and made me throw up into the water. I saw something in the corner of my eye-It was Sakura. She held my hair so that I wouldn't get anything gross on it and then when I was done I thanked her. She smiled and didn't let go of my hair, instead she pulled it back so that I was looking away from her. "S-Sakura! What are you-!"

"Stop spending so much time with Sasuke, you've become a burden to him with all your crying. Stop depending on him so much! You can take care of your own damn self _can't_ you? Stop being so weak., you bitch..." She threw me forward and I was shocked...I mean seriously, I can't imagine Sakura like this unless she likes Sasuke enough to die for him but...I don't think so. I quickly nodded and she let go of my hair. But then she took my neck in tight grip. "Two more things: Go eat some breakfast or he'll worry, and _never_ kiss him again. You worthless piece of-forget it." I nodded as fast as I could. She was gripping tighter every second, and then she finally let go and went inside. She made me throw up again.

I finished and sat on the other side of the dock to get some air, and think. I mean, why would she hurt me like that. Let alone tell me to stay away from Sasuke. It was his choice to stay with me all that time. Not mine. It's not like her. My wind told me the conversation inside:

Sakura said I was fine and wanted some fresh air. I heard Sasuke go "Tch..." I don't think he believes her...but I kind of hope he does. After all that's happened, I don't want him to worry, I made him worry too much. Once my fire is completely back, Sakura's going to get 'disciplined' about ordering me around. Anyway, I made sure I was presentable and then went back in to see Naruto yelling at Inari:

"Stop crying! There is such a thing called a hero! Are you going to cry for the rest of your life?"

Inari retorts sadly, yet strongly. "Shut up! There is _no_ such thing as a hero, and someone like you will never be one even of there were!" God...Naruto's being an asshole at the moment. I rolled my eyes and saw Inari run up to his room. I walked over and slapped Naruto, hard.

"Naruto...why the hell would you say that? *glare*" Naruto was shocked and held his red cheek. "You moron!" I went up to Inari's room and creaked open the door a little. "Ina-"

"Go away!"

This may be a little hard but I'm sure I can do something. Ah... Inari's hugging a picture of his dad. He has tears as well. That's sad. I walked into his room and then hugged him from behind. I sighed as he looked out his window. This kids been through a lot. Inari was about to push me away but instead ended up hugging back. "Inari," I said in a low voice, "I'm sorry about my brother. He can be mean. I want you to know that it's okay to cry. You saw me within the last week, right? That proves it." I paused to make sure he was listening intently. He was and was starting sob. "Well, if you don't want to be so weak, make sure you are strong in your heart and have a fire to do anything. That way... you'll be able to do anything. Even if you do cry, it shows you're strong... so, keep your dad in your heart." Inari's tears hurt me. It was like a reflection of my life. It's just a little close to home, that's probably why I shed a few tears as well. His tears told me he and I understood each other. I let him cry for a little while watching the sea and then I got an idea. "Inari. Do you want to go swimming?" All I saw a bright smile in the sun that poured from the window and eyes that showed he got a little happier inside.

I'll take that for a yes! I asked Kakashi if I could take Inari out for a while and this was his reply. "Meet Sakura and me at the bridge if you're early. If not we'll expect you here. See you." Inari and I smiled. This'll be a fun day. My heart skipped a beat as Sasuke grabbed my hand and told me,

"Be careful." I simply smiled in reply. but then had gloom riding over head. Sakura was glaring at me so I glared back and stuck my tongue out she was shocked and I did a peace sign to everyone.

"See you later!" I yelled to them as Inari ran out the door. It didn't take too long to get to the sea as this _is_ the water country. We played in the water for hours and it ended being the afternoon when we decided to leave. But it fun playing with such a pure kid. It made me happy.

"Nee-chan! Who's that." Inari got out of the water and I grabbed him and put a wind barrier around him. Zabuza smiled evilly. A fight occurred for an hour or so and he beat the shit out of me. I had cuts in a lot of places. I guess this is taking on one of the seven shinobi swordsman by yourself. Blood covered my hands as I had to protect Inari. I tried to defend myself but all I had was one kunai. Besides Haku as there as well, I have been poisoned. I did succeed in protecting Inari, but I fainted because I couldn't do it so well. I even hurt my ribs. I guess I really should work on my defense for a little while tonight.

5 hours later

It hurts, my whole body hurts. I tried sitting and my rib began hurting. I realized that there was a big gash in my arm. This won't be all that good once I get back. I need to heal. I made some random seals and or some reason, my eyes went yellow and I put my hand to the gash, chakra suddenly came out of my hand and started healing my arm. It took a bit of my remaining power but my arm was fully healed. I put my hand to my chest and my rib didn't hurt as much. I put my hand above my head and then all of the cuts had healed. I saw Inari near me with a worried expression. He looked a little scared as well because of what I did. I would have to remember those seals. "Inari..." I mumbled. He looked up from the ground with wet eyes.

"Nee-chan!" I pulled him into a hug and apologized.

"I'm sorry Inari, It's alright now. I'm awake. Let's go back." I let him go and gave him a piggyback. Even though I healed everything, I lost a lot of blood. Inari looked scared when I glanced back. He must've thought I was going to die. "Inari, don't worry. I know your dad said this too, but I won't be dying so easily. I promise that." Inari cried a little more then fell asleep.

I got a few blows on Zabuza here and there but he really didn't take much damage. I'll kill him next time. But why aren't I good at defense? I know to defend others but I always forget about myself. It doesn't matter much. But... I don't think I got the poison out of my body. That's probably not a good thing. I was starting to feel drowsy but I just kept on walking to Tazuna's.

Sasuke's POV

Damn it... where's Yamikaze? I've been getting up from dinner every five minutes because I've been so worried. I'm being literal with that amount of time. She better be alright. Naruto finally spoke up about her. Took him a while... "Where's Amika-chan? Hope she's okay..." This dinner is starting to get a little depressing. Besides that, Sakura doesn't seem to care. She told Yuka to stay away from me-to be basic anyway. If she does it again then I don't know how she'll end up. She's so annoying.

Tazuna's daughter frowned and replied to Naruto softly. "No, the girl and Inari haven't gotten back yet. I'm worried..." Yeah, well...you aren't the only one worried here. Jeez, I might end up hating Sakura because of what she told Yuka. Then again, I've always hated those sheep-like girls. Following me around everywhere and snapping pictures. You think they would've gotten bored of it by now. They fucking take pictures of me while I change. I mean, how sick can girls get? The only one that doesn't do that is Yuka. And I end up loving her, that's good though. I ate fast and then got up from the table for the last time.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. Sakura got annoyed I guess.

"Why? You haven't even finished! Besides, you're only going to look for Yamikaze!" That got me. I put on my worst glare for her and then she backed off as I said this:

"Don't you dare hurt her again. Do it again and I'll hurt you." I didn't bother asking her if she understood. If she didn't by now, she would need to be disciplined, badly. I opened the door to the house but I froze in my place. I couldn't move. Inari ran in and yelled for his mom. Yuka was at the other end of the dock. She was covered in blood but didn't have any cuts. I didn't want to see her like that. The one I love keeps getting hurt, it's so unfair. "Yuka..." I was out of it. Someone ran past me and pushed me out of the way. Why can't I move? Damn it! I urged myself to move and I finally was able to run to Yuka. What the hell happened to her I wonder. I picked her up bridal style and brought her inside with Inari beside me holding her hand. I was trying not to yell, but it was a failed attempt. "Would someone help her dammit! Someone... tell me what's wrong with her." Sakura got up with sad eyes and took her to the room after Kakashi told me to calm down. It was a little hard. Worry wouldn't leave me; I wouldn't stop fidgeting. I was even pacing around. I sigh. I'm hopeless when it comes to her.

End of Sasuke's POV

Yamikaze's POV

30 Minutes later

Ah... it hurts to move. Ugh, I remember getting to Tazuna's but that's it. I must be inside. "Ahh!" Pain shot through my spine. I guess they removed the poison from me. Sakura must have remembered that about the basic medical ninja stuff. This is now a time where I can be grateful. Sakura was in the room glaring at me while mixing something up to get the poison out.

"Yamikaze, he glared at me and yelled at me. It hurt. I'll blast you into oblivion..." These threats from her are pointless. I got up and grabbed her collar and yelled, she ripped away the thank you herself.

"Sakura, stop threatening me! There's nothing you can do to actually hurt me, so give it up!" Sakura punched my stomach and made me cough because to get the poison out you have to drink something. "G-get away from me... Get out of my site before I used my wind against you." I said this as my wind gripped her neck. I made it let go. She got up and closed the door. I realized then that I was wearing a black baggy sweater and small black shorts. I got up after the pain from the poison removal was a little more tolerable. I opened up the door and then had a vision.

Zabuza, Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Tazuna and I were fighting on the bridge, I saw a small calendar that had the date of tomorrow.

I walked into the kitchen and people were eating with an intense atmosphere around them. I stared at them to see how long it would be until they noticed I was there. It didn't take long as Sasuke's eyes were darting everywhere. "Yuka!" He got up and hugged me. I hugged back slowly as it was a shocker because he knocked over his chair. He let go of me and sighed as he looked in my eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Then I heard a voice that pretty much interrupted the without words conversation between me and Sasuke.

It was Kakashi. "Quiet everyone. Their having a 'moment'." I glared at Kakashi. I rolled my eyes and he went back to his seat. I sat next to Sasuke at the table. I didn't ask for food. At the moment I'm not that hungry. Kakashi began the conversation. "Who did that to you? Inari didn't know."

I sighed and answered. "Oh, you know. Zabuza." I rolled my eyes and put my head on my hands then continued. "Look, if we're going to be in a team then I suggest you stop worrying about me. Worry about someone yourself or someone other than me. It's annoying..." I probably shouldn't have said that. But I don't care much.

Sakura glared at me and replied to me suggestion. "I think you should shut up and worry about not dying. You're the one who is most likely to die here anyway-" I cut her off with wind holding her neck. I smirked and they kept asking her what happened.

I licked my lips and told her back off. "You know what Sakura? If you want a fight, come here. Oh, wait... I could kill you from this seat. Do you want that? Another thing. Your threats are pathetic. Give it up, no would be scared of threats from you. Shut up and stop wasting your breath." I made the wind let go of her after Kakashi glared at me. All through that I didn't move my position. I probably shouldn't have said that either but too late now. My eyes turned yellow as I glared at her. It's fun scaring her. My eyes turned back and then I decided to tell them about the vision. "Oh. And I think everyone should get a good night's sleep tonight. There's going to be a fight tomorrow at the bridge. Zabuza and Haku are going to be there." I won't tell them how I know or it might cause a bit of annoyance for me. I told _one _person and they kept asking me to look into their future. I mean, what am I, a fortune teller? No. I'm me.

I had another vision at that time so my eyes turned white. "What just happened to you?" asked Kakashi. I guess now I have to answer. But the vision was of Haku dying.

"I see the past, present, and future. Deal with it. I'm going to bed-Goodnight." I got up from my chair but Kakashi spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before? You could have collapsed at any time, even during a battle."

These people just don't get it do they? I rolled my eyes again and started walking away. I stood in the doorway and answered the question calmly, but with a glare.

"I would die. So what?" I left the room and went to the one I slept in.

Everyone, including Inari, who just walked in, were speechless. No wonder for Inari though. Someone that just helped him get over his dad and start to smile just heard the person that was helping him with that basically just said they wanted to die. No fucking wonder. I went to bed pretty early.

Though Sasuke came into the room after everyone was asleep and woke me up. "...What do you want...?" I still had my eyes closed and didn't know who it was at the time. He grabbed my hand and carried me bridal style out of the house. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Sasuke quite annoyed. He put me on my feet outside. I looked at him with and also annoyed expression.

I hope he didn't bring me out here for something stupid. "Yuka, please believe me when I say I love you." Yup, it was stupid.

"Sasuke. If you're going to talk to me, don't make it about something stupid. Or at least make it the truth." I glared at him because he woke me up for this crap. I don't forgive and forget about stuff like this. I still don't believe him. All I want is for him to be happy. If I were his girlfriend I would only made him _un_happy. I don't want that! But...if he were to feel the same way-

"Yamikaze, all I want is for you to be happy. I don't have to be, but I want to be the one that makes a smile hit your eyes. So, please, believe me. Be my girlfriend if you believe me." His words made my heart stop. I can't believe that he feels the same way. It's amazing. I must have really hurt him if he's still going on about this.

"Sasuke...I-" He cut me off.

"Why won't you ever believe me?"

I sighed and kissed him under the moonlight. The silver shine bounced off the water and showed a full moon with clouds around. It began to rain as I stopped. I hugged him and he embraced me tightly. He was speechless and couldn't stop shaking. I whispered in his ear, "I believe you now. But from all you said before, I couldn't. But I do now. ...Sasuke, did I hurt you...?" He stopped shaking and spoke up.

"Yeah, you did. But I'm alright now."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

It doesn't matter that he did say that. I still felt bad.

"Then I'll be yours to make up for it. And you be mine." That's all I said.

Sasuke kissed my neck and had a smile while doing it. I still hugged him. After, he brought me back to the room by holding me bridal style but he tripped as he wasn't paying. I landed on my back and Sasuke kept his arms out to keep from pretty well crushing me. His chest just touched my face, making me blush a little. Sasuke noticed the blush and decided give another kiss. I kissed back and then he got up and quietly said, "Good night." He stood in the doorway and hesitantly left. I saw my clothes in the corner of the room so I got changed into those and then climbed into bed. That was the first time I really saw him sad. I love him so much. And now I'm allowed to show it. I'm so happy...

I woke up later than needed. Kakashi told Tazuna's daughter not to wake Naruto and I up today. I guess they completely forgot about my warning. But I'm awake now and that's all that matters. After I was awake enough, I went to Naruto's room. He wasn't there so he must've already left. As I went through the front door I saw bandits coming from the forest. I slid out of site and then appeared next to Naruto. He was heading toward the bridge.

"Naruto! Go back to Tazuna's, I saw bandits coming there. Inari and his mother are there. I'll go to the bridge in your...place?" Naruto was already heading back to Tazuna's before I could finish. I sighed and continued on.

This wouldn't be the best time to have a vision but I did. I pretty much fell face first from a high tree as well. It was one of the past. Kaiza was being hanged on a cross in front of the whole village, everyone was terribly sad, and Inari was crying. He was crying because Kaiza's throat was slashed, and his head fell from his neck onto the ground. Blood was spilled.

I nearly started crying at the sight. I didn't want to believe it. Once I was out of the vision I was floating above the ground. Probably because of my power...but, why did he have to die that way? Kaiza was-I saw Hikaru in the background of that one. He was holding back hot tears. That actually made my tears fall. I let my wind lower me to the ground and then I wiped away the tears then I got going again.

I was out of the forest and saw the bridge. Haku must have a blood limit. There were mirrors of ice in a sort of dome shape. Sasuke was inside. He getting beaten badly, needles were being thrown inside his skin. He was screaming and Sakura looked worried. He should be able to handle it for a few minutes. I appeared behind Zabuza and kicked him in the head. Next, I appeared next to Sakura and Tazuna and told Sakura, "Hey, stay near Tazuna and don't let Zabuza get near him. Okay?" She glared at me and refused.

"Hey, don't order me around-!"

"Sakura! This is not the time to argue, just do as I say for the moment alright?" She nodded as my eyes flickered into a glowing yellow. It seems that I know how to trigger it now. I ran over to Haku's mirrors and enhanced my vision to the max. I looked in and Sasuke was hit pretty much everywhere. I first tried to throw kunai at all the mirrors. It did absolutely nothing but it gave Sasuke some time to think about a strategy. I kept throwing kunai as I ran toward the one I thought was the real Haku.

That guy better not die. He does and I will too. I used my wind as a barrier and then used a fireball technique. "Katon gokakyu no jutsu!" It was the technique that made an Uchiha thought of an adult. Sasuke taught it to me, but it made no difference and I was too close so Haku threw me into the dome as well. I fell onto Sasuke and we fell to the ground. Some of the needles were pushed into me so I got up and pulled them out.

Sasuke started yelling at me. I just stared at him like he was a moron. "Yuka! What the hell are you doing? You should have-!"

"Shut up Sasuke! You don't think I already tried from the outside? And you're hurt so badly, you idiot. Take better care of yourself!" He was silent and pouted. I glared at him. "If you can activate your stupid sharingan then that would be great. Because then you could track his movements and I could attack.." My glare turned into a look of complete annoyance. Naruto just came in on purpose. The thick headed moron... Ugh, how stupid can he get? I sighed and let it go. We all snapped out of it when Haku began throwing needles from every direction, including above. To protect us, I put up a wind barrier, but it was broken when Haku pushed me over and stuck a needle in my thigh, I had another vision of Haku. He was a little boy and Zabuza had taken him in. Zabuza taught him everything. They were each others everything. Everything...

I got back to the real world and pushed Haku onto his back and grabbed his neck while talking to him. "Your mother beat you so that you wouldn't show your powers. Zabuza took you in because you killed both of your parents and then he taught you about ninja. You were everything to each other weren't you?" I had to ask. It was just a sort of thing that needed to be asked. Haku glared.

"Yes. But how did you know?" He asked. I took my hand away from his neck and got off of him. I simply shook my head with a sad look. I was being sympathetic and that let him hit me with another needle and get back in the mirror. I felt stupid as I pulled the needles out of my leg. My eyes stayed in a yellow glow and my pupils turned to that of cats, giving me even better vision. My vision was extremely sharp and so were my nails. Or should I say claws? I jumped up from the ground and found the mirror he was in. I tore the bottom of his pants and that made me realize. I can use this vision to see who the real person of a clone and whatever else is.

I heard Haku's voice to the right of me. "So you _are_ Kakashi's daughter..." That shocked me but I shook it off and yelled back, not very aware of Sasuke and Naruto's actions.

"What the hell is your problem? Who the hell gave you that idea? My mother and father are dead! I have a brother." Haku simply took off his mask and smirked then gave a reply.

"Whoever said you weren't his half sister?" No...he's lying to me. Besides, Kakashi is like 50 years old. Okay, well he has white hair so I dunno. What do you make of that? I'll deal with this later. Right now we have to deal with Haku. But I'm asking one last thing.

"Why would he be my father? And...how would you even know?" I glared at him wildly. Fangs began growing from my teeth. I bared them angrily. I looked around me, Naruto and Sasuke weren't around me. All I saw was white, all around me, nothing else. Me and Haku were in a weird set up. Maybe it's an illusory technique. Haku came over and grabbed my chin.

He spoke softly. "I know he's your father. He told Zabuza-San while I was beginning to train. Kakashi was 26 when you were born. 2 years earlier, his wife had a son but Kakashi didn't know her then. You and your brother are only half siblings. If you don't believe me, ask Kakashi if he'll be 38 in 2 weeks. Deal with it, he's your father." I slapped his hand away.

"Why are you telling me this? I didn't have to know, damn it!"

"You would have known sooner or later." The scenery came back, Sasuke and Naruto were stupidly attacking clones of Haku. "Your mother died when you were born."

That made me lose control. "I'll _destroy_ you! Kakashi is _not_ my father!" I yelled so loudly that I'm sure even Zabuza heard. A pulse went through the bridge because of my rage and my claws grew sharp and my mind became that of a demons. All I wanted to do was kill. So kill, I will. I threw a bunch of kunai one at a time at the speed of light. A few kunai hit him but then he pulled them out and threw them at Sasuke. I was there faster than a second. I simply stood there as a black light surrounded me. It deflected all of the kunai. I was mad, still wanting to kill. "Don't you dare hurt you him, you damn bastard!" My fangs grew larger. I jumped up and smashed one of the mirrors with my fist. On the way down I grabbed onto Haku and bit his neck and scratched him face. It left poison within his system. He also bled. I came down on my hands and feet. I licked his blood off my lips.

I have no idea what is happening to me but I can't stand it when someone comes within a meter of Sasuke. Or when they say something like a teacher is my father. How annoying! And what am I? A cat? It sure as hell seems that way. Haku went back into the mirrors and then began to talk. "Dreams... You have dreams as well don't you? My dream is to be of use to Zabuza-San. But because I may lose to you, I may no longer be of use. My dream is to make Zabuza-San's dream come true. What is your dream?"

This guy is so innocent... It's so weird. Yet, he's cold hearted, it's really amazing. My claws went back into nails but my eyes and fangs stayed the same. I stood up. I was in a sort of daze as I looked at the innocent boy. It sort of made me sad. This guys destiny was that of Hikaru's. To die. "That's actually quite understandable. Dreams...ambitions...their important. Heh...and you'll stop at nothing, am I right? If you still want to hear my ambition, it's to become useful to someone as well. I know my dream won't come true, but yours already has... And now it'll come to an end." My claws came back and I went back to being on my hands and feet. Haku got ready to battle. "Sorry, Haku. Even if it's just a little closer to mine... I will have to kill you. I'll do it with my own hands. No ninja techniques or anything. So get ready. Although, if we met differently, we could have been friends. That would have been nice... but it's way too late now. Goodbye." I smiled as I said that. Haku had deep, curious eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke were stunned. I sighed. I really didn't want to kill anyone else. But it's kill or be killed isn't it? Well, I'm not ready to die. Naruto broke out of the daze and then did the shadow clone technique. Haku destroyed them all in a matter of seconds but Sasuke was able to follow Haku with his eyes. I can easily see the movements because of these weird eyes, but I just can't shake the guilty feeling of having to kill again. I really don't like being a ninja. Haha, not the best time to think that. That black aura thing surrounded me again when I got ready to move. My speed matched Haku's. I could run in the air because of my powers, I began to battle with Haku in the air. I did most of the damage and hardly took any. Sasuke wasn't moving so Haku decided to make his clones throw needles towards him. I put a gash in Haku's arm and then appeared in front of Sasuke. I spun in a circled and deflected them all.

Sasuke simply stared at me. He shook his head as though to get rid of a thought. "Yuka, just don't get hurt. Or I'll die with you." I glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Sasuke!" He always thinks like that. I punched him as light as I could and it still ended up pushing his a few meters back. I glared with ice in my heart. "Don't you dare..." I shook my head and then got back into battle mode. Naruto fainted as he didn't even _try _to defend himself. I felt like punching myself. I let another person get hurt. I cursed myself. then called out to Sasuke. "Hey! Take care of my brother for the moment okay?" He simply nodded. I was about to kill Haku, but I hesitated as I felt this enormous chakra come from Naruto's direction. It felt similar to my own, yet different. I think it was a tailed beast's chakra. Maybe Naruto really _ is _the nine-tailed fox. Who knows? But it can't be true... I refuse to believe it! But I turned around to check. Naruto had a red aura around him and Sasuke was on the ground, not moving. Neither of them were moving. "You... you killed my brother and the one I love... Prepare to die!" I couldn't stop myself. I punched Haku's face hard, and if he survived my constant attacks, he would have a large, permanent cut in his face. He flew out of his mirrors and I made my unexpected wind pierce his heart. All the mirrors shattered and the black light that surrounded me got smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Haku jumped toward me and strangled me by the neck.

"I won't die. Not until I'm useful to Zabuza-San."

"You...already have been so die for taking the lives of my loved ones!" I kicked him off and then the black light returned along with sharp claws, fangs and ultimately, I could see everything a long way away. I jumped into the air with a rage that made even the mist from Zabuza's technique dissipate. I came down with a fuuma shuriken hurled at Haku. I know it wouldn't hit. I came down of top of him. I broke one of his ribs and dug my hand into his chest after breaking the skin. I grabbed his heart and squeezed. "Sorry Haku, but you'll pay for that. Nobody hurts them unless it's me." blood gushed from his heart onto my hands. Haku began to smile. It stayed on until he said this:

"Please tell Zabuza-San that I loved him." I nodded and returned the smile even though he was close to death. I wouldn't torture him, so I squeezed his heart and his eyes began to close. I simply said:

"Goodbye."

I'm scared of what I've done. Killing, I already regret it. Look at me, Blood stained hands and mouth, blood on my clothes. All of it is Gatoh's fault, that bastard took Hikaru away from me and now he has made me kill others. Why did it have to be this way? Was it something like destiny? But destiny can be changed, I know that from Naruto. Back in the academy, he was always the worst and couldn't do the techniques right, but the one that was always his worst is now his best. Defying destiny, It can be done. Anyway, Sasuke and Naruto... I couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect anyone. Shaking, I got up and started walking towards Tazuna and Sakura. I'm just so scared of what I've done. I just don't know what to make of it.

Kakashi and Zabuza weren't fighting because of something that made me want to charge, but I held my ground. Laughing, Gatoh was coming up on the unfinished side of the bridge with a load of bandits. There were hundreds of them with various weapons. I _will _kill Gatoh, so I began walking. I started speeding up and ran in between Kakashi and Zabuza, I stopped suddenly in front of Gatoh. Because of my blood drenched hands, Gatoh slowly back away. Kakashi gave no effort to try and stop me.

With a kunai in his mouth, Zabuza appeared next to me with a strong intent in his eyes. I tried to cool myself down, but it only got worse as I had grabbed Gatoh's neck. The man attempted to scratch my face but I smirked as my blood fell on his face. I lifted him up by his neck while gripping it as tight as I could. I spoke in a dark voice to Gatoh. "You... it was all your fault. You killed Hikaru's father and made me kill Hikaru. He asked me to take revenge for the both of them... I will gladly do so." I threw Gatoh to the ground, making a small dent in the bridge. "Die!" I yelled to him. I bent down and reached my hand towards Gatoh's heart. I broke the skin, grabbed his heart and left in a gash. Yet, the man got up and ran off towards the edge of the bridge even though he would die within a matter of seconds. Zabuza ran off toward Gatoh and I didn't bother to look at the rest. I backed away from the bandits that began to run after Zabuza and then fell to my knees. I stared at my hands in fear, I don't know how to describe this feeling other than the fact that I really feel bad for hurting anybody.

Silver tears came from my eyes and hit the bridge. Along with my tears and suppressed sobs came the fluffy softness of snow. I sniffed as I heard Sakura scream out for Sasuke. I turned around to look and saw that Naruto was alright. A faint smile took my lips as I realized that at least one person was still with me. But the other person...

"Sis, he'll be okay... I know it..." Naruto had bent down and given me a hug to try to reassure me, but I knew that I had let Sasuke die. There was no denying it. "Come on, Amika. He's not the type to die so easily, you know?" I shook my head. And no, I don't know. What if he was actually a weak person? All because of me, he has died. Naruto looked very depressed but he was trying to make me feel better. It amazed me that he wasn't crying or something. Sasuke was more to him than he let on, I can tell that Naruto thought of Sasuke as a friend. So, I just don't understand...

Zabuza had come back with spears and other weapons protruding from his back. He stood in front of Kakashi and asked: "Kakashi, I have a favor," He put Zabuza onto his back and I sprung up onto my feet, then he continued, "I've been with him for all his life. I want to die next to him." He said it so calmly that it was scary.

Kakashi took the weapons out of Zabuza and then brought him over to Haku. I didn't want to look that way, so I simply glared at the bandits hoping they would leave. Naruto hugged me again then went with Kakashi. I rubbed away my tear stricken face and then heard Naruto's voice after the bandits began to laugh at me for showing my emotion. "Amika!" He sounded quite happy, what the hell is up with him? He continued, "Amika-chan, scare those jerks away and then look over here!" I simply put my hand out and began lifting them all with wind then they all began to run off the bridge into water. I threw the ones that were in the air over the edge as well.

Hesitantly, I turned around. What I saw made my tears resume. I tried to stop, I really did, but I just couldn't. I also couldn't believe what I saw. It was simply... unbelievable.

_End of Chapter 3 ~ Realizations_


	4. Chapter 4 Kyou Owari Ai

_Chapter 4 ~ Kyou Owari Ai_

It's crazy, you know? I didn't know what to feel when I saw it. I began to run toward them all, my legs just wouldn't stop until I got there. I reached him and hugged him tightly, he held me tightly and then time stopped. It was just the two of us. My tears were of happiness; Sasuke had survived. His heart was beating and he wasn't cold, he was warm, living. I'm so happy...

"Yamikaze, I'm alright. There's no need to worry." I calmed down and my claws, fangs, and eyes went back to normal. I bit my lip and the tears began to slow. Sasuke kissed the side of my head and I kept my eyes closed then opened quickly to make sure it wasn't an illusion. It was real. He was real. It was all okay.

The silence was broken by Naruto. "Sasuke!" He looked mad but he turned around and then continued: "I'll let it go this time..." I smiled in Naruto's direction but my expression changed quite quickly. I pulled away from Sasuke when I felt how wet my hand was. I stared at my hand that was covered in blood. Sasuke wiped away blood that was on my face and then looked a little depressed as he tried to smile with his words.

"You're still crying inside for Hikaru, aren't you?"

"I'm not." I replied quickly. "I'm not. I miss him, but I'm over it." I smiled at him and then I glanced at my hand and looked over to Kakashi to say: "Kakashi, can we...give Haku and Zabuza graves?" Kakashi nodded but his eyes showed something I hadn't seen before. Maybe he actually heard me say that he isn't my father... But anyway, I'm really happy in any case. I don't know what I would do without Sasuke and Naruto. They're my life.

We picked up Haku and Zabuza and brought them to a hill overlooking the water country. We all prayed for them. It was peaceful but my mind was raging on about how Kakashi could be my father and imagining what it would be like if I really had lost Naruto or Sasuke. It was not fun to think about, but it just wouldn't stop.

2 weeks later

After Tazuna finished making the bridge there was a celebration with all of the water countries main village. It was pretty fun and when we had to leave the next day I really didn't want to. But I knew there was no arguing. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I stood before the finished bridge as everyone began to say goodbye. Naruto stood crying while Inari cried as well. I simply gazed at the sky and smiled knowing they would miss each other. Sasuke has been asking me if I was alright about Hikaru and each time I smiled and said yes. I mean, I do think I am over him, but I'm sort of with mixed feelings right now. But anyway, we started leaving as everyone finished their goodbyes.

While clenching my fist, Sakura started a conversation with Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, once we get back home will you go on a date?"

My voice raised and I put my finger up at her. "Sakura... what the hell was that about?" His reply made me smirk.

"Not with you."

Sakura said: "What if I got Yamikaze to ask for me?"

"No, I decline."

"What if Yamikaze asked for herself?"

"I wouldn't need to answer. We're going out aren't we?" Damn, I didn't expect him to say that. I still have no idea how Naruto will act with Sasuke like that. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and then quickly punched Sasuke in the cheek. Sasuke grabbed his cheek slowly and said "Don't be jealous just because I'm not going out with you, blockhead." I'm just going to keep walking and no one will notice me... "Yuka," Sasuke raised his voice and continued, "Don't deny it. I wouldn't be calling you Yuka if we weren't."

I sighed and everyone stopped then I rolled my eyes and mumbled so that everyone could hear. Seeing as how even Kakashi stopped. "Okay, fine. We're going out, I won't deny it. Also, as long as everyone has confirmed that, Sasuke and I were lying about hating each other all along so that's that." I sighed again and then started walking again as I said: "Happy birthday, you damn father. I hope you go to hell for giving me up."

We all started walking again and Kakashi explained what I just spoke about. "Yamikaze, I'll admit that you are my daughter but without you're mother I wouldn't have been able to love you or take care of you willingly. So I gave you to the Hokage and he placed you with your half brother. I wasn't planning on telling you anything though, and even if you have said that, I will not treat you as a daughter." A scowl crossed my face as I replied to that comment.

"It's not as if I was asking you to anyway."

We reached Konoha a while later and I simply went to bed for a while. I really could have done without knowing that Naruto is only a half sibling. Also, Kakashi is getting on my nerves right now. I mean really, it wasn't as if I was asking to be.

We've been doing extremely simple missions these days. It's really making me mad how boring it is. My alarm clock went off and I just lay in bed and put the pillow over my head. I sighed and grabbed a kunai from underneath my bed and threw it across the room without looking. The sound soon stopped. I guess it's busted now. Anyway, I'm still living with Naruto... though it's a little weird knowing we're only half siblings, but we both know we'll always be full siblings at heart. I guess we've gotten closer.

I'm meeting Sasuke and Hinata today. They promised me they would go with me to go get ice cream like we used to. I pulled my covers up and stood up to quickly, making me dizzy and have to sit back down. I was too lazy to get up so I used my wind to get my clothes and get dressed. Slowly, I went downstairs and saw Hinata watching T.V. with Naruto, I spoke up.

"Hey, I guess you're gonna stay here with Naruto, huh Hinata?" I smiled at them, they looked cute sitting together. I walked over and whispered in Naruto's ear so that Hinata couldn't hear. "Tell her you like her today. She'll be really happy!" Naruto blushed a little and nodded. "I'm going now, bye you two!"

I ran out of the house and saw a shadow in an alleyway nearby. I grabbed the person's arm and pulled a little. It was Sasuke and he tripped a little and had to grab onto my shoulder for support."Thanks for the surprise." He said with irritation.

"Aw," I said playfully, "what did I do?" I giggled a little and then Sasuke suddenly kissed me, held my shoulder tighter and pushed against me. He still kissed me as I said, "Hey, Naruto still doesn't completely approve. You could at least wait until we're away from the-" I realized that Naruto was standing behind me with fiery eyes but then calmed down as his eyes went anxious.

"What do I tell her? _How _do I tell her? Amika-chan, what do I do?" I sighed and told him as Sasuke backed off while rolling his eyes and probably thinking something along the lines of 'Can't he figure that out himself?'

"Simply say you love her. _If_ you mean it, that is. Look her in the eyes, be truthful, don't lie, show all your emotions, and if she tells you she like you back, give her a little peck on the cheek!" I had an excited expression on and then Naruto hugged me. Well, he tried to. Sasuke moved me so that Naruto hugged him instead of me. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and glared. I laughed because Naruto accidentally hugged Sasuke. But the both of them were not amused, they've been at each others throats lately. I yelled out "You two look so gay!" and then they looked disgusted and glared at one another. It made me laugh more as their lips touched. Immediately, Naruto pushed Sasuke away and they both started coughing like idiots. Sasuke started punching Naruto and calling him names.

But then it got awkward for me. This man in a red kimono with white spiky hair started snapping pictures of my skirt and what was underneath it. I screamed "Pervert!" and pulled down the edges of my skirt then leaned against the alley wall. Sasuke stopped punching Naruto and stepped in front of me and yelled at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Just then, I realized who he was. A legendary sannin. Jiraiya. Why would a sannin be so perverted? Hmph, no wonder Naruto's going to be taught by this guy... I tried to answer Sasuke's question but he interrupted me.

"Jiraiya, a legendary-"

"Whatever, let's just go..." He was glaring at the man. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me away from him. Naruto was gone and then suddenly, so was Jiraiya. Sasuke pulled me into another alley away from there and then begged me to do something. "I'm begging you to wear pants for month at least. He was serious, it's hilarious!

He grabbed my shoulders and I just shook my head and answered as, "It happened once, and as weird as it was, it will never happen again."

I kissed him but he was resisting me. "Please..." he whispered and looked away from me, "don't do it. You're making me want to take you right here, right now."

Just for fun I'll make him kiss me. "Maybe I _want _you to take me." Without a second thought, Sasuke pushed me against a wall and kissed me aggressively. He slowly moved his hand to my breast so I pushed him away a little but he resisted. I slapped his hand away though. He suddenly looked away from me while breathless.

Sasuke put his hand to my cheek and said, "I don't have that much willpower, you know? You shouldn't have said that." While rolling my eyes, I sighed and blew in his face. "I don't want to do something I'll regret. Especially if you're hurt in some way."

"Sasuke," I'm not sure if I want to tell him of the vision... I will. "You're going to regret loving me. You are going to end up with Orochimaru and I will be at the Akatsuki." I pushed him away and continued. "It's gonna hurt but when are my visions ever wrong? Besides, you want the power to kill Itachi don't you? Well, that's how you're going to get it, Orochimaru."

"Shut up," Sasuke started glaring at me so I became quiet and looked away from him. "no matter what happens I won't regret my feelings so just stop it." Sasuke clenched his fist and continued. "It's not true. Your vision is _wrong_ this time."

I sighed and then whispered: "When have my visions been wrong? And I only _see_ this stuff, of course I want it to be different, Sasuke." I saw his anger rising.

Sasuke started to yell, "You're not-" He suddenly brought me close to him and kissed me quickly. "-acting like it!" I pushed him away again and looked at the sky as I spoke.

"I already said you would regret it so stop kissing me." I've never seen Sasuke this way. What he did completely surprised me; He slapped me across the face. I didn't move and my hair covered my face as Sasuke had his anger rage out.

"I won't regret it! Why can't you understand that?"

He ran off and I simply began walking back to the house. I went up to my room without taking any notice of Hinata and Naruto. I looked out of my window and made sure Sasuke was out of site. While shedding a tear, I mumbled, "Sasuke... you moron." I lay down on my bed for a while.

It ended up being night when I decided to apologize. I got up and walked over to his house. I knocked on the front door and then appeared in his room. Sasuke came back to his room with a blank look in his eye. I crosses my arms and called out to him to make him snap out of it. "Sasuke," I sighed as he suddenly looked up with angered eyes but they softened as I talked, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that; forget I said anything, alright?" Sasuke replied slowly, as he was stunned I was in his room.

"I should be saying that." He sighed as well and his eyes showed regret. "I still can't believe I hit you, I'm sorry... I knew you were right, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"Well, neither did I. But let's forget about it" I smiled and so did Sasuke.

"We have missions tomorrow... Goodnight kiss?" Coming from him, that was just too cute. I giggled a little and then kissed him lightly, but he still resisted slightly. He kissed back but made me feel like glass. After, we smiled one more time and then I left.

After a series of more boring missions the next day, team 7 started walking back to their homes, but then Konohamaru and two others started following Naruto around in a box. I had an anime sweat drop and kicked the box over making them all look like turtles or something. The other two called themselves Moegi and Udon. One was a girl. Then Sakura and Naruto started fighting as Konohamaru said something about Sakura being Naruto's significant other. Sakura started punching Naruto after Sasuke called her weaker than Naruto, which is plainly true, but it was a little harsh to say that to her face. After that, Sasuke told me to come with him, I followed and amazingly felt a little bad for Sakura. I spoke up once we were out of earshot.

"That was a little harsh don't you think? Sakura probably feels like crap right now." We reached a tea house for lunch and then he replied to the comment.

"It's not like she matters to me in the least."

"But she was crying over you when you nearly died." He rolled his eyes as i said: "She deserves a little compassion."

"Then I'll apologize later." I saw his anger rising, so I stopped talking. We had some tea in the silence and then I heard Naruto yell through the wind. So I got up from my seat and then told Sasuke that I was going to go check on them. Immediately, he gave me the okay to go. He's probably in a bad mood right now.

I appeared on a tree branch and lifted Konohamaru from a boy a few year older than me with wind. Naruto caught Konohamaru as I dropped him near Naruto. Sasuke decided to come as well and leaned on a branch on the other side of the tree I was on. I noticed another boy. He used the chakra control to hang from the tree branch above the one I stood on. He had a gourd on his back. His voice was deep. "Kankuro, you've disgraced us." He had red hair, pale skin, and sad sea green eyes. His eyes shifted to me with a glare on and I put my hand up and waved nervously. I mean, what was I supposed to do? He went down to the ground, he spoke again "Temari, why didn't you stop him?" I realized that a girl was there as well. The boy's head protector gleamed from around a piece of cloth around his clothes. I jumped down and stood in front of the boy with a gourd.

My presence behind him made him turn around and then I said: "Why are sand ninja here?" The boy glared and said:

"I can bet you'll find out soon, or maybe someone as stupid looking as you will never will."

I chuckled brightly and then turned around to face Naruto. Then I had an angry expression on and said "Yeah, Naruto? Can I punch this asshole?" Naruto shook his head but I don't care. Heh... I don't let anyone call me stupid. "Too bad, I don't care!" I turned around quickly and punched the guy in the stomach. He was blown back and Kankuro caught him. The guy's eyes were wide as he probably thought I was fast since I _did_ speed up a little.

I was content so I began to walk away. But then I heard his deep voice again. "When I kill you, I'll enjoy draining your blood." I began walking back toward him once he said that. He pushed Kankuro away from him and stood on his own. I stood in front of him and said:

"Like you could, you little sand ninja." I put my hand up in the air and even though he was a little taller than me, I ruffled his hair and said, "You can try to, but I would win. Also," I smiled at him and stopped ruffling his hair. "people like you are usually pretty sad, cheer up a little and smile for me." I put a hand on his shoulder and then sighed at his glum face. "Not today, huh? maybe next time." I walked away and so did they, but then Sasuke said something to the guy.

"Hey, what's your name? It would be a pleasure to fight you." The guy turned around and answered in a bewildered way.

"Gaara of the sand." That explains the gourd, it probably holds sand inside it. He must be a host of a tailed beast. A jinchuriki. Those eyes say that it's probably Shukaku. The dark circles around the eyes gives it all away. Interesting.

The three sand ninja left after that and then Naruto and Sasuke hugged me at the same time. Naruto said: "That guy looked dangerous, Amika-chan. Why did you do that?" And Sasuke said:

"That guy looked unpleasant. Why did you ask him for a smile?" I pushed them off as Sakura's glare was annoying me.

All I could answer them with was, "Because of what happened in the water country, I like to change people's hearts if their bad. Seeing sad people... I don't like it." After I said that, everyone was pretty quiet and nothing else needed to be said. The day was basically over and when the next day came, I met an interesting individual.

As usual, me and my team were doing those usual dumb missions. But out of no where, this boy was randomly behind me and I was suddenly transported to a place I had never seen before. There were grassy hills and boulders with rivers... Anyway, the boy looked to be 14 or so. He had shiny black hair that went up to his neck and covered his right eye. He had bright blue eyes and a scrawny build. The boy wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans. I sighed as I thought he was quite cute, but I don't care that much. I got it together and then yelled at him. "Hey, who the hell are you and why did you bring me here?"

He had a smooth soft voice, "I need to talk to you, Yamikaze. It's about Hikaru Jida." I got curious and decided to listen to him. I sat on the grass under a tree and nodded to him to make him start. He joined me and sat in front of me. "Well," he began, "to start, my name is Kyou Ai. Hikaru was my friend and he told me where his will was. Most of it is addressed to you, Yamikaze. Read it."

He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me but I didn't feel very excited to read it. I sighed and then read it. It said: Yamikaze, if you have this, I must be deceased. The guy in front of you is Kyou Owari Ai. He is like the both of us. He has visions. The reason I'm telling you this is because I know I promised to teach you to control your visions. But I obviously can't do that now. Kyou was my teacher, so he'll teach you. He promised me that. Yamikaze, I can bet you're crying right now, please don't. I want more and more people to see that smile of yours. You can change people, I _know_ you can change people. Don't feel at loss. All I want you to do is change people's hearts for the better, so please, remember my words and forget what sadness is. Don't dwell on the past, look toward the future and you'll be happy. Keep smiling, and I'll wait for you forever. Goodbye Yamikaze.'

He was right, indeed. I started crying half way through reading it. I kept seeing him in my mind with a smile on his face. But I also saw him when we were in the water country. I started mumbling to myself, not caring about who heard me. "You idiot... When you say goodbye, it's means I'll meet you again soon..." I simply broke down. Kyou was nice enough to give me a long hug and just let me be.

Kyou spoke softly to keep me together. "Hikaru... he said not to let you cry. But I think it's best if you get some of it out. But he said that all he wanted for you to was be happy and smile. In other words, it's alright to cry sometimes but please don't." I nodded and at least tried to get rid of the tears. Kyou slowly let go of me to make sure I was alright. He whispered to me, "Hikaru was my only friend, and he wants you to be the strongest you can be physically and emotionally. He want me to take you as my student. I'll explain it to your current teacher. I'll abide by his wishes, I also have my own reasons for taking you as my student but I'll tell you later. Anyway, let's get back to your team so I can explain. ...Keep the will if you want to."

I sighed and clutched the paper in my hand. Kyou simply tapped my back and I appeared where my team was. As I got up, I stumbled. Kyou's power, it made me go off balance. But he was a friend of Hikaru, so I'll trust him.

My team got their weapons out but I shook my head and said with smile, mostly at Sasuke, "A friend of Hikaru's-" Kyou interrupted me.

"-And Yamikaze's new teacher." Kyou went right up to Kakashi and continued to talk. "First of all, I'm Kyou. I'll be Yamikaze's new teacher. I'm aware that you think I'm young but I'm at a level higher than an ANBU and I'm sure you know nothing of Yamikaze's powers. Also, Unless she's told you she's a jinchuriki herself, she probably doesn't know. Neither would anyone in this village. I _also _doubt that you know how to let Yamikaze control her visions. Now then, I have permission from the Hokage to teach her because he knows of my family background. Now you have reasons for me teaching her. I'm also aware that the chuunin exams start in 6 days. I'll assume that she's been entered so she'll still be on your team for that time and until the 2nd exam ends. But once that time ends she will no longer be on your team, and I will bring her back in time for the 3rd exam." Everyone was speechless but then Kyou added one more thing to say before leaving. "I, who also has visions, know of things that will happen in the future. Kakashi Hatake, you know of the Akatsuki, correct? In approximately two and a half years, they will attempt to take Yamikaze's power, she needs to know how to fight them, as well as him." Kyou pointed to Naruto. Naruto has the nine - tailed fox, if he has that, then what do I have? And... the Akatsuki, they'll try to take my power... Maybe if I prove that I'm stronger than them, they'll take me to work with them instead of try to kill me. Interesting...

Kakashi looked shocked as Kyou whispered something I couldn't hear. What could he say that could shock Kakashi? After he said that Kyou stepped back from Kakashi and said: "I'll be keeping an eye on her even before the exam, so I'll be staying with her then she'll be gone after the 2nd exam."

Kakashi looked down and then explained to me a little bit. "It can't be helped if the Hokage's approved it. But you are still going to be entered in the exam like the rest of team 7. It's the exam to see if you're qualified to be a chuunen... I know that at least two of you are definitely qualified. But other than this week and the next... I no longer teach you." I nodded and sulked a little but decided to leave. Naruto and I decided to leave together as he was a little 'skeptical' about Kyou, but I let that go and we brought him back.

We reached the house and then after I took a shower, Naruto and I debated about where Kyou would sleep. I said the couch, Naruto said his room. Naruto is overprotective even if he _is _only a half brother. Kyou said that he could just sleep in my room so Naruto and I both yelled, "No!" at the same time. Kyou's eyes widened and he put his hands up and said:

"Alright, alright. Just a suggestion..."

"Forget it Amika-chan! I don't trust him, he's gonna stay in my room. He won't get past me..." I nodded in agreement.

"Just as long as he's not in my room, I'm fine." I started blushing as I remembered something. I put on my pleading eyes and kiddy voice then asked Naruto, "Hey, big brother... can Sasuke come over for the night? He won't stay over this time..."

Naruto glared at me but then I looked into his eyes and said, "Please...? I'll cook you dinner for the next week if you let him."

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Fine. When is he here? I'll stay out of the way." I hugged him tightly and glanced at the clock.

"Thank you! He'll be here in like 10 minutes..."

Naruto simply sighed and grabbed something from the fridge then went to his room. I glanced behind me and Kyou was looking around the place. Naruto ran back out of his room and grabbed Kyou by his collar and dragged him to his room while mumbling, "No way am I letting you be in the same room alone with my sister!" Then I heard a knock after a few minutes.

Once I opened the door I hugged the person and they hugged back. "Good evening Sasuke."

He chuckled a little then said, "You're _so _weird."

I stopped hugging him then gave him a quick kiss and pulled him inside. I smiled at him and asked, "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I honestly have no idea whatsoever. ...Curry?"

I grinned and exclaimed, "Sweet! A specialty! Okay then, I'll start now." I got out all of the stuff and started cooking.

A while later

I just finished cooking the curry and was letting it cool down a bit. Sasuke came over to me and hugged me from behind. He smiled as he whispered in my ear. "It smells great, but you smell better."

I chuckled a little and turned my face towards his as I held his cheek. I blew in his face and he turned his face away from mine. I winked and stuck my tongue out. Sasuke suddenly pushed me against the counter and started kissing me. I grabbed his neck to pull him closer and then Sasuke started playing with my hair. Then I heard a crash.

I started blushing and looked over to where the crash was. Kyou was standing with his mouth wide open and Sasuke pulled away and started to go pick up what Kyou had dropped. Naruto came out of his room and mumbled, "This is why I stay away when he comes over..." Naruto glared at Sasuke and then grabbed Kyou by the collar again because he just would not move. He was too stunned.

They went into Naruto's room and locked the door and then I heard Kyou scream, "What?"

I ignored it and got the curry out for Sasuke. He sat down at the table and then started chuckling. "It seems like every time I do something, someone walks in on us. Anyway, thanks for the meal." I laughed a little as well and agreed with him. I got some more curry and walked to Naruto's room. I put down two plates of curry on his bed side table. I glanced at Kyou. While I walked to the door I whispered so that there was no chance of Sasuke hearing. "Hey... Naruto, why did you even let Kyou out of your room? He's... brooding or something."

Naruto sighed and looked over to Kyou, he mumbled again, "He said he needed to move around. I told him it was a bad idea but he didn't listen to me."

I shrugged and pointed to his table, "Eat. It's a specialty, remember? Cheer up, come on." I smiled at Naruto and then left the room.

I went and just got myself cereal to eat. I grinned and said to Sasuke, "Not very classy is it? Oh yeah, and that guy is traumatized now." I started laughing and so did Sasuke. We ate dinner and then he cleaned the dishes with me. I walked Sasuke to the door and then he gave me kiss on the cheek.

He smile and stroked my cheek. "Just because it's amazing, I don't love you because of your cooking." He said it right out and it sounded weird so my expression went confused. "I love you because you're honest and simply you."

"Oh, I'm honest am I? More like brutally honest if you ask me." I chuckled a little and then said. "I love you as well. Now you have to go before Naruto kills me."

He smirked whispered, "You aren't gonna get killed. Just a little beating like you deserve. Heh, goodnight." He hit me playfully in the arm.

I stuck my tongue out then said, "Goodnight." I gave him another kiss and then he left. I walked into my room and sat down then grabbed my pillow. But since I was in a good mood, I ended up squealing into my pillow. And then Kyou came into my room after knocking and started blushing. He tried to keep a straight face while talking,

"Ah... I apologize for the intrusion I made and the mistake of dropping that plate..." I got up from my bed and dropped my pillow on my bed and smiled at him.

"It's alright. But yeah, I warn you to not come into the room he and I are in when he comes over. Naruto's done it twice and now he just stays in his room. Smart idea if you ask me. And let me guess," I can only guess of one thing he's also thinking of. "you think Hikaru would feel really sad right now if he was alive? Well, before he died, he told me to be happy with Sasuke... Even though I didn't talk to anyone for a week since I was the one who killed Hikaru. I really miss him, but he told me to be happy. So I'm trying to be as best as I can, but I still think of him."

Kyou nodded and looked down. His head sprung back up and he moved his hair so that I could see his right eye. It was gold with the pupil of a cats. Like mine when my emotions raged out of control. I was about to ask about it but he answered the question for me. "This eye of mine won't go back to normal. And if you think that Kakashi is your father, you're wrong. He may have the same eyes as you but that's only because he stole it. I'll tell you later. Anyway, Kakashi is not your father because I am your brother."

I was confused. "What are you-"

"You and Naruto aren't related by blood at all. It's true that our father is alive, but it's not Kakashi. Our mother is also alive and well. She had to give the both of us up because she was battling a disease at the time, but I know where she is and she's explained everything to me and where you were. So I came to get you so that you could see her and least once. Your real name is Yamikaze Owari." That hit something and I suddenly had a vision. It was me as I was just born. The woman who held me had a bright smile and called me Yamikaze Owari.

I stared at Kyou and said, "I guess it's true then."

"I couldn't let you be ignorant forever. And that is my reason for wanting to take you as my student." I nodded and he left the room. I turned off the light and climbed into my bed not bothering to change.

1 week later

I woke up to hearing a bang. I changed my clothes, brushed my hair and then walked out of my room to see that Kyou had dropped a pan on his foot. I shook my head. Even if he _is _my brother, he definitely doesn't have my talent of cooking. I got out an ice pack and got him to sit on the couch. I made him some food and then checked the clock. The chuunen exam starts in about 20 minutes. I screamed: "Oh my god! Why didn't anybody wake me up?"

_End of chapter 4 ~ Kyou Owari Ai_


	5. Chapter 5 The First Exam

_Chapter 5 ~ The first exam_

Kyou was about to say something but I was already out the door. I ran to the building as quick as I could. I got there about 15 minutes before the exam started and it took me another 2 minutes to find the right room.

I ran into the room and nearly crashed into a wall. The first examiners reaction was wide eyes and cocking his head. I put on an innocent smile and laughed lightly. After the laugh I had to walk down some stairs until I reached the examiner. I mean for you to imagine a modern university room. Anyway, I whispered to him so that I wouldn't be as embarrassed about everyone else hearing what I said. "Hey, yeah. Sorry I'm late but I'm here now and ready to go! Oh, and I'm on a team of 4 with team 7 of Konoha." He had an anime sweat drop and gave me a pencil and said:

"Sit next to the red-headed kid in the 9th row." I nodded and started walking to my seat but on the way, I winked at Sasuke because I saw that he was secretly laughing at me. He rolled his eyes and then I got to my seat. The examiner explained the rules but I didn't listen to a word he said. I just twirled the pencil around with wind.

I noticed the kid sitting next to me staring at me. I didn't bother turning to look at him and whispered: "What?" He stopped staring at me and looked to the front of the room. He said nothing as I turned to look at him. "Hey," I whispered to him, "Hey," He still didn't respond so I extended the word, "Hey,"

"What?" He had an irritated look on his face and faced me, but he finally responded so I smiled at him and said:

"Aren't you that kid that I told to cheer up and smile?" It was an honest question and he blushed slightly and looked away. "Well?"

He sighed and the blush faded as he whispered, "Yes, I am. Now shut up."

I smirked and faced the front while slowly raising my voice. "Well, I could always get you into trouble if you don't-" I looked over to him and he was about to put a hand on my shoulder but hesitated and then attempted a smile... It turned out more of a snarl. I gave him a real smile and whispered, "Nice try." I ruffled his hair again and he glared but I just kept smiling at him. "I won't give up on you. Everyone deserves to be happy... even if they have taken the life of another because they tried to kill them. That was the changing point of someone's life... and I think I know that person. I think that person was even close to them..." My face showed sympathy and I continued, "The person I think I know is unique in various ways, he is even about my age and had the word Ai (love) appear on his forehead. You deserve to be happy... Gaara." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no way that I'll ever give up on you." I remembered the vision I had earlier about a kid that had the word Ai appear on his forehead. I can only guess it was him since his eyes changed when I finished. He shook his head and focused ahead once I took my hand off his shoulder.

The exam started a minute or so after I said that so I kept my eyes closed and made the wind search for people writing the answers. I had already overlooked the questions and they weren't ones that Konoha genin would know the answer to. So, I made the wind collect the answers and when I opened my eyes and looked at the paper in front of me, I saw all the answers. And only I could see them.

Now all I had to do was wait. The time ticked away as I took a little nap. After a little while, Gaara elbowed me in the side and pointed to the clock. I woke up and nodded lightly to myself to get ready for the last question. I whispered "Thanks for the wake up call." to him and prepared.

The examiner simply asked, "Does anyone want to leave?" but then he added a part to it to make it scary, but I wouldn't fall for something obvious like that. He said it was time for the final question and so he just asked one. But anyway, what he added was, "If you do not answer the final question correct, you can never try to be chuunin ever again. You will never rise in ranks." Because he said that, about 1/4 of the people left but I smirked because I knew someone who took the chuunin exam three times and only got past this point on the 2nd try. And the reason was because he thought he wasn't ready to answer this question. Sasuke and Sakura didn't raise their hands to leave, and neither did I. But Naruto was quite close to leaving when he thought that it really would be the end. But instead of that, he simply slammed his hand down on the desk and yelled "There's no way that I'm leaving. I won't give up. I'll find a way to become a chuunin even if I fail this exam!" After he yelled that, I just shook my head. He might not be my real brother, but I still think of him as one so he tends to still embarrass me. I put my hands down on the desk and leaned back in my chair lazily.

Suddenly, and woman burst through the window and yelled out to everyone: "I am the second examiner! The name is Anko. Tomorrow all of you will go to the forest of death with your teams and I'll explain the rules for your second exam then. Ask your teachers for times and directions. See you then!" She left out the same window... She seems a little eccentric. I'm sure that Naruto would get along with her then.

I looked over at Gaara after the first examiner had said "...Anyways, you all pass. Now get out of here."

I ruffled his hair again, and my eyes went white. I had just finished talking to Gaara about how I won't give up on him. And then I think I heard what his thoughts were 'Why... Why is she trying this hard? And especially for my sake. She could be doing it only for her own good so that she can find my weakness or something... But she seems far too nice for that. It's so strange. No one has been like this to me ever since uncle Yashamaru had been around. She treats me like I'm actually a person. I just want to know why... But this girl, she's amazing.'

I smiled at Gaara once I had finished hearing that. He had a questioning expression on, so I whispered, "I bet you're actually a nice guy inside of that shell. You're just misunderstood, and lonely..."

He stood up and glared. "I'm not weak. Emotions make people weak. All I need to keep going on is myself, I don't need anyone else. I don't smile for anyone."

I stood up as well while smirking at him. "You won't think like that forever if I'm around. Like I said, I'll never give up on you, Gaara. I'm going to save you." Now that I've got a challenge like this, I'm not going to give up on it. I stuck my tongue out at Gaara, and then Sasuke suddenly hugged me from behind and kissed me aggressively, he tried to put his tongue inside my mouth, but I stopped him. I said one more thing to Gaara, "Don't forget what I said." And then I left with Sasuke.

One hour later

Sasuke and I decided to go to a tea house for lunch then go for ice cream afterward. While we drank our tea, I asked Sasuke something. "Why did you have to go and -" He leaned over the table and kissed me, "-do just that when I was trying to tell someone that I wasn't going to give up on them? It didn't really reinforce the idea..."

"So just give up on him then."

I simply stared at him with a raised brow. "Sasuke..." I sighed and continued "I want to help people."

"Don't go near him again. Now can we get off of this subject?" He was looking fairly irritated. I gave a questioning look.

"You're just being selfish. I love you Sasuke, but you know how I feel about saving people." He stayed silent and stood up, so I did as well. "Sasuke," I looked him deep in the eyes, "give him a chance will you? I doubt that he'll do anything."

Sasuke slapped me across the face. "He's a guy! Why can't you just be happy with me? No one else; do you care about me at all!"

I picked up my tea and threw it in his face. "You're a selfish bastard. You'll never change." I walked to the door of the tea house, knowing that everyone was staring at me, and yelled to Sasuke, "Don't you _dare_ hit me again."

I went for a walk in a small field. Shikamaru was there, so I went up to him and lay beside him; he was just staring up at the clouds. "To what do I honor this occasion?" He questioned lazily. I said nothing and moved myself closer to Shikamaru. "Yamikaze?"

"You like me, Shikamaru. I know you do."

He faced me and sighed. "Yes," he replied, "but what brings this up?"

"I wanted you to admit it. I had an argument with Sasuke, so I'm a little annoyed and you seem like a nice guy to hang out with."

"I won't take advantage of you or put myself between you and Sasuke." I expected that from him. He's still too lazy to fight for someone he likes. He won't even put up a fight. Not that I want him too. But at least he'll admit something like this.

"Thanks Shikamaru. I think we could be friends, if not more. I've got to go, bye for now."

"See you around." He replied.

Kakashi gave us the details of where to go for the second exam in the morning. He left us notes on the doors. I left early in the morning to head over to Sasuke's place. I knocked on the door and he answered it quickly, with no shirt on. He ushered me to come inside, so I followed him up to his room as he continued to get dressed.

"Yamikaze, I'm sorry." It's unusual for him to apologize first. "Do what you need to if it makes you happy. Just make sure you remember that you're mine and always will be... Please."

I nodded and smiled at him. We headed to the exam together, and on the way I stopped him just to kiss him. "I love you, Sasuke."

He hugged me tightly and replied, "I love you as well."

We arrived at the destination and I excused myself to go see Gaara. I walked over to him slowly, he saw me and tried to turn away and pretend that I didn't exist. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gaara rolled his eyes and then glared at his team. He followed me for a little bit. "I'm not joking around with you, Gaara. People like you don't deserve this."

His eyes showed a little bit of shock. It was very slight, but noticeable. "People... like me?"

"Yeah," I responded to his question, "miserable people. Look, what I"m saying, is that although bad things happened to you, and they still will, it doesn't mean that you have to be this way. You have so much power, and you should use it for good... Not hurting people." I paused and just smiled at him, then continued. "You aren't a monster, Gaara. Your eyes are full of emotion, even if not everyone can see it. You're always thinking and questioning things. You're smart and brave. You could do so much good."

"...Who are you? What is your name?"

His expression softened, just for a moment. "Oh, you _finally_ ask. The name is Yamikaze Owari. I liked to change people when they aren't in a happy place. I want everyone to be happy. So, I swear I'll make you happy, one day." I began to walk back to my group and the examiner told everyone to get to their gates. "I believe in you, Gaara. You just need to believe in yourself." His mouth dropped open for a moment. But he put on his glare just as quickly, and walked back to his group.

"You took a while. What happened?" Asked Sasuke. I told him exactly what happened and he seemed to calm down. I gave Sasuke another kiss and then we headed into the Forest of Death for the second examination.

The four of us sat in a circle. Sasuke began a talk "So, if we get separated, it's best if we have a code or something that will make sure we are who we are."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So that we know it's actually the right person and not a transformation or a clone or anything stupid like that." Naruto just slunk down as Sasuke explained irritatedly. He whispered his password into each of our ears separately and then Naruto announced that he needed to relieve himself. It was agreed that he should have done it earlier, before the exam, but it couldn't be helped. Naruto left and Sasuke was suspicious when he came back, and so was I. Naruto had his equipment pocket on the wrong leg. "Hey," Sasuke walked over. "What's the password?"

"Oh, it's-" He answered correctly.

So me and Sasuke started beating on him. Naruto would never remember that password. We beat him up and he changed back into his true form. He wore strange clothing and it looked like he wore a gas mask as well. But where was Naruto? He didn't seem to be in the area... So I used my wind to try and sense anything. He seemed to be far out into the trees. Sakura started yelled at me for attacking Naruto and I just started yelling back at her that I was attacking the enemy, not Naruto. But in yelling at her, I got myself injured from the ninja attacking me. I wasn't giving him my full battle attention. I started plummeting to the ground and hit it hard. I tried to get up, but I needed to do it slowly. Sasuke helped me up while saying, "Yuka, I love you, please be careful." He kissed me passionately while lifting me up. "I hope things go well, and I know that wasn't exactly the time and place. Good luck, see you soon."

"What? Sasuke, what are you saying?" He just shook his head "I love you too, Sasuke. Don't you dare die." He handed me a note and then yelled at me to go. I ran off. I'm not sure where to... But then Kyou appeared out from behind a tree. I suddenly appeared in the water country. There was a deep mist. "Kyou, why am I here? If I'm not there, won't I not pass the exam? I assume I'm here to learn more about my visions and such, but really... Why now? Why not after this exam?"

Kyou just sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him for a little while until we reached a cabin. "You're here for visions and to meet your mom and dad. You'll pass. Don't worry, and I'll take you back if your team needs you. Everything will be fine, Yamikaze. I even arranged things with the Hokage beforehand." I nodded to him. Kyou went inside the cabin. I followed him in and he "Do you want some breakfast? I know you didn't have any before you left this morning."

I nodded my head in response. "So... Kyou. What were Hikaru's last words to you?" I saw him smile a little and he began to make some breakfast. It seems that he actually does have some cooking talent. He may have just been out of it the other day. "Kyou, what did Hikaru say?"

Kyou looked like he was going to start laughing. It confused me. "'I can't wait.' Those were his last words to me. Now let's eat."

We ate breakfast and then he showed me to the room I would be staying in. I heard excitement. "-here yet?"

"Yeah."

Someone burst into my room.

"H-Hikaru..." He smiled so brightly and held me in such a tight embrace. "But, I killed you the last time I was here... How are you alive? What's going on? I don't understand. But it's so nice to see you despite this..."

Hikaru smiled his smile saved for me. I grabbed onto him tightly and he replied, "Blood replica. I wasn't able to control it because Gatoh hired some hunter nin to mess with my chakra. But I am alive. I just thought that I wouldn't see you again..." Hikaru kissed my forehead and continued, "Besides, I thought that leaving you would put you in a better position for Sasuke... As much as I want you to be mine again, I know that isn't fair, and what really matters to me is your happiness. Kyou tells me that you're happy with him, so I have no worries. We'll always be close and I'll always love you, Yamikaze."

He smiled lovingly at me. "I'll always love you as well, Hikaru..." I held him closer and brushed my lips against his. "Kiss me, Hikaru. One more time..."

He almost looked shocked but his breath said that he needed it as well. "What about Sasuke? You can't betray him."

I felt a pang in my chest, but I needed this from Hikaru. "This is our goodbye for a new beginning. A last kiss, please, Hikaru?"

I brushed my lips back onto his and he obliged. He moved his lips on mine and I almost let out a sound from how passionate it was. It felt so right that it almost hurt and it felt like I'd been brought back to life. Hikaru moved his hands to my sides; he wanted more of the ecstasy we felt. He asked for entry in my mouth and I let him. We started to kiss each other aggressively so we slowed down and had one last passionate kiss. He held me close to his chest.

"I apologize... I went crazy. I've just missed you so much."

"No. Don't apologize. It's okay, Hikaru. It felt right... We both know that." We stayed in each others arms all morning. I'm so happy this has happened. I know what I did was wrong... But it won't happen again. That was a goodbye, it's a new beginning for me and him. I'm with Sasuke, but Hikaru will always be close to me. It just feels so right to be with him. I don't want that closeness to ever fade.

_End of Chapter 5_


End file.
